the new girl
by mangagakaz
Summary: Yuffie has to move in with her rich foster parents and their snobby daughter. she has to go to a rich private school and try to fit in. this is the remix to 'the girl next door' with lots of FF characters and not just one couple but many. main couplesYxL
1. Default Chapter

Yay!!! I'm starting a new story again!!! I hope this story is just as popular as 'The girl next door'. Actually this story is sort of a remake/ remix of that story with more couples and I will let the reviews decide what happens in this story when they review. So let's get started!!!!

......................................................................

"Yuffie I'm sure you'll love your new home," Mrs. Cindy assured her. It was Mrs. Cindy job to drive orphans to their new homes and today she was to drop Yuffie off. "I rather stay at the orphanage then live with those snobby rich people!"

Yuffie massaged her temples then pulled out a small ninja star her father had made her. It was one of the only things left that her parents gave her. It had been a year since that terrible day.

Her and her brother Vincent were at school when they heard their parents had died in a house fire and their house was burnt to the ground. They were all alone and none of their relatives would take them so they were thrown in foster homes.

Now they were being separated and she had to live with some rich family. "Mr. and Mrs. Simpson live in a big house and have a daughter about your age." "Oh goodie," Yuffie imagined a girl trying to dress her up and put make up on her.

"Here we are!!" They parked outside a large three story house. The whole neighborhood had big houses and bmws parked outside. Neighbors and theirs kids looked very intrigued to see Yuffie in their neighborhood.

She wasn't in the best looking shape. Her clothes were too big for her lanky lean body and her black hair hung dully in her face. Her bright indigo eyes peered at everyone who watched her and she snarled back at them.

"Would you like me to walk you to the door dear?" Yuffie shook her head and watched Mrs. Cindy pull off. Yuffie lifted her one briefcase and approached the huge white doors. She pushed the doorbell and held her breath.

"Why hello there," a woman with a country accent looked down on her. The woman had long reddish brown hair and bright purple orbs, "come in dear, you must be Yuffie my new little baby!"

Yuffie couldn't help but groan, she was sixteen for heavens sake she wasn't a baby! She followed the woman into the huge living room. "I'm Mrs. Simpson by the way but you can call me Dolly! Sit down, go on," Dolly pushed Yuffie onto one of the fluffy cream sofas.

"Franks not here right now, he's on a little business trip," Dolly smiled so wide Yuffie could see herself. "What about your daughter?" Yuffie wasn't really anxious to meet her but she figured she ought to get that out the way. "Oh your right, you got to meet my little dumpling!" Dolly whistled so loud the neighbors probably heard.

As if it was some kind of cue footsteps echoed down the stairway. ( Guess who!!) A girl with her mothers same reddish brown hair stood at the bottom of the stairway. She wore a mini skirt and a tank top and her bright purple eyes examined Yuffie.

"Mama it looks like you brought a street rat here! We have to fix her up, I mean look at those threads she might call clothes!" Yuffie wanted to say, 'look at those hooker clothes you might want to call really clothes!'

"That can be fixed, Yuffims we already went shopping for you so you have a whole new wardrobe! Isn't that exciting and I'll do something about your hair. It looks stringy."

"Do I look that bad," Yuffie said dully. "You do," Kairi smirked. "But she is quite a beautiful girl though, that hair matches you eyes perfectly," Dolly touched Yuffies black silky locks.

"If she's coming to school with me we need to get started," kairi made Yuffie stand. "It still spring and you're wearing a sweater," she yanked the sweater off Yuffie and tossed it carelessly across the room. She also yanked off Yuffies large white tee.

"What are you doing!!" Yuffie covered her bra and her expose cleavage. "The question is what are you wearing?!" Kairi reached for Yuffies pants. "I can undress myself!" Kairi snickered, "then remove the holey jeans."

Yuffie groaned and took off the jeans. "Abe come down here please!" Dolly shouted. 'Abe who the hell is Abe,' Yuffie thought, she almost screamed when she saw who came down the stairs.

A guy dressed in a butler suit with blue spiked hair and green eyes stood before her. He had to be about eighteen and wasn't to bad looking. He bowed and stared at Yuffie then at Kairi for the longest. Dolly introduced yuffie, "Abe this is Yuffie, Yuffie this is our butler Abe. Abe run Yuffims bath water."

He bowed and stared back at Yuffie. She felt so embarrassed, he just saw her in her undies! But she was also getting a bad vibe from that guy. "Let me show you your room," Kairi grabbed her hand and led her up the many stairs. "My room is across from yours," she pointed at her pink and purple room. "Here's yours."

At first Yuffie thought she walked into a large lime. Th e whole room was decorated green and had a little yellow here and there. There were about four huge windows giving a good view of the neighborhood.

Abe came out of no where and told them her water was ready. "Isn't he hot! I'd so go with him if I didn't have a boyfriend." "Who's your boy friend?" Kairi led Yuffie to the marble bathroom down the hall, "you'll meet him at school tomorrow."

She turned around so Yuffie could remove the last of her clothing and hop in the tub. "You're going to love Destiny high, it's a private school loaded with hot guys!" Yuffie smirked, "is guys all you think about?" Kairi sat on the fuzzy cream rug in the middle of the floor, "nope, I think about all sort of girly stuff."

Yuffie rolled her eyes and sunk father in the bubbly water. "Now let's get started on your hair! I have to make you a beauty for tomorrow!"

.........................................................

(A/N) I hope everyone enjoyed!! And I hope this story becomes as popular as 'the girl next door" So review and tell me what you think and want in the story! CHOW!


	2. Destiny High

Chapter 2

Yuffie woke up in her king sized lime green bed and didn't know who she was or where she was. But then she remembered her parents were dead and she would never see her brother Vincent again. Now she was stuck living with a rich family who cared for nothing more than clothes and their appearance.

She got up and walked over to her yellow mirror and dresser and looked at her reflection. It was hard to believe Kairi changed her in one day. She now had a creamy complexion and silky shiny black hair.

She hurried in the shower and looked at her new school uniform in disgust. She put her short sleeve button up blouse on and the short plaid green skirt on. She pulled on her white knee highs and put her white and silver headband on.

"I like the headband and knee highs, they add something," Kairi stood in the doorway already dressed. "Shall we go, mama is already in the limo."

................................................................

Destiny high had five floors and the lawn was the size of two football fields and covered in teens. For a private school they more like a public school. You could tell the different groups from the different groups from the others. Everyone had their uniforms on but changed it. Gothic punks still painted their nails and wore chains and girly girls had all sort of stuff on.

Speaking of girly girls, Kairi wore pink stockings and a pink ribbon tied in a bow around her neck and a pink bow Belt around her waist. "What's with the bows?" Yuffie stepped out the limo behind Kairi. "Everyone customizes their uniforms, we all can't be looking the same!"

"Oh there's my friends!" Kairi ran up to two older looking girls. One had long black and brown streaked hair and the other had long black hair and was bustier. "So much for showing me around," Yuffie muttered.

She held out her schedule and started walking on the lawn. She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going and bumped into some ones hard body. "Watch where you're going," a guy yelled rudely. She peered up and was ready to cuss that person out but she started staring instead.

The guy towered over her, he had wild brown hair and a scar down the bridge of his nose in between his cerulean eyes. "Do you have a staring problem?" Her ears turned red and she was about to pounce on him, she didn't care how big he was. "Leonhart, are you scaring new people again," another guy with spiked blond hair interrupted their death glares.

"I'm Cloud and this is Squall," Cloud offered her his hand. "Leon," Leon corrected. Yuffie shook Clouds hand and glared back at Squall/ Leon or whatever his name was!

They both had on black dress pants and instead of their long sleeve dress shirt being closed like everyone else, theirs was open and they had tight white muscle shirts underneath. "I'm Yuffie," she smiled at Cloud.

He waved good bye and grinned at her before walking off with Leon. She hoped everyone else was as nice as Cloud and not like Leon. But she had to admit they both were attractive.

........................................................................

'Room 402, teacher Mr. Fritz,' Yuffie waked all the way to the third floor and reach the 400 hall. When she went in the room she was stunned at how big the class was. It was like a college classroom.

She walked up the stairs and looked for a place to sit. She sat in the far right corner away from the other kids coming in. "Hello," a little voice startled Yuffie. She looked up and saw two girls her age. One looked real friendly with light brown flipped out hair and bright green eyes. The other girl was black but light skin. Her hair was to her shoulders and dark brown and she had hazel eyes.

They both had scarves tied around their necks, knee high stockings and beaded bracelets. "You're new huh, I'm Selphie and this is nida," Selphie gave a warm smile. "I'm Yuffie." "Well Yuff, we'll tell you all about Destiny high," Nida cleared her throat. "First of all we'll be staying in this class for our four chore classes, so get use to this class."

Selphie pulled on her orange scarf, "groups are usually identified by what they put on their uniform. We were scarves, beaded bracelets and knee highs." Nida smirked, "and if you see three girls with bows on their necks stay clear of them. They claim to be the most popular girls and are very mean."

Yuffie thought about the pink bow tied around Kairis neck. "I'll remember that." Nida sat next to her, "Yuff we'll take you under our wing, I think I have an extra scarf." And I have some extra bracelets," selphie fished through her purse.

Nida handed her a yellow scarf and the bracelet, "and look you already have knee high on." Yuffie smiled and tied the scarf on and slipped the bracelets on her arm. "Nida!!"

A lean boy with feather blond hair tackled Nida. She chuckled and playfully pushed him off. "Tidus get off!" He pecked her cheek and got up. "This is goofy boyfriend Tidus."

Tidus grinned, "new meat huh?" Nida elbowed him in the rib. They all chatted and then she walked in. Kairi was holding some boys hand. She looked up at Yuffie and smiled but looked disappointed when she saw who she was hanging with.

"Hey Sora," Selphie smiled at boy holding Kairis hand. Kairi glared at Selphie, "Yuffie I see made some friends, but the wrong kind," she snickered. Nida smirked, "how do you two know each other?"

Kairi raised a brow, "yuffie is my...what would you say, foster sister." Everyone stared at Yuffie for the longest. She felt like melting in her seat.

"Class let's get started," Mr. Fritz saved her from anymore humiliation. Kairi sat on the second row with Sora, who looked a little familiar to her. "It's okay Yuffie, we don't care if you're a foster kid you're still off the chain," Nida smiled.

Yuffie didn't know what 'off the chain' meant but it sounded like something good. And it made her feel a lot better.

...................................................................

"Everyone enjoy gym and be back in time for lunch," Mr. Fritz passed out the homework and dismissed the class. "Ready for gym Yuffie, you look like an athlete," Nida packed her stuff up. "I use to be on the track team and swim team," Yuffie followed them down to the first floor where the girl locker room was. "You and me have a lot in common! I'm on the track and swim team!"

They all changed into their gym clothes, if that's what you want to call them. They had to wear these dark blue shorts that were so short they look like panties and a clingy white tee with a "D" logo on the back. "I guess the good thing about this uniform is the free running shoes,' Yuffie thought.

All the girls piled outside the school where the guys were. Outside was a tennis/volleyball court, a track, a baseball field, a basketball court and a football field. "I hate sports," Selphie groaned and kicked the grass. "Oh come on, you're starting to sound like those pink bow girls," Nida said and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Yuff let's go run the track!" Nida pulled Yuffie and Selphie to the track. Selphie took off her scarf and waved it in the air, "Ready, set, GO!!

Yuffie had a good head start but she didn't notice the hurdles someone set up and struggled over them. Nida sped infront and ended up winning. "You need some training that's it," Nida stretched her muscles. "Your fast," Yuffie placed her hands on her knees and panted. "Maybe we should rest," selphie said.

They sat under a willow tree and watched the other people play around. "So Yuffie, seen anybody you're crushing on?" selphie asked. Yuffie blushed and thought about Cloud and Leon. "I did see two good looking guys. One was nice but the other was cruel."

"Who was it! Who was it!" Nida and Selphie bounced up and down. As if it was their cue or something Cloud and Leon walked by holding football. Their gym uniforms showed off their muscles. "It's them," she pointed at them.

Nidas eyes turned wide and Selphie just giggled. "Cloud and Leon! You picked the hottest upperclassmen," Nida said in shock. "Cloud's soras brother," Selphie added. "Yeah and Leon hasn't opened up to a girl in a long time."

"Besides the pink bow girls like them, so they're off limits," Nida said, "maybe Selphie will learn that too." Selphie blushed, "um....I...uh......" "Selphie likes Sora," Nida smiled evilly. Selphie turned really red.

Yuffie actually liked being in their group, they were funny. She looked around and saw one boy sitting by himself. He had short silver hair and was wearing dark make up and his fingernails were painted black. "Who is that?" Nida followed her gaze, "that's Riku, e must have skipped today. He's in our class."

"Why's he sitting by himself?" Nida sighed, "he's kin of a loner. Plus a lot of people are scared of him." Yuffie looked at the boy again, he didn't look scary maybe the make up was strange but that's it.

"He's a lot like Leon if you ask me," Selphie played with a piece of grass. Riku stood up and looked at the girls, he could tell they were staring at him. "Riku!! Buddy!" Sora blocked his view of the girls, "why are you sitting by yourself again?"

"Maybe because I want to Sora," he replied stiffly and put his guitar in its case. "Have you met the new girl yet? She's pretty nice," Sora pointed a finger at Yuffie. "Come on lets talk to her!" Sora pushed Riku towards the girls and smiled at them. "Hey Yuffie meet my friend Riku!"

"Hey," he mumbled and started walking off, but Sora grabbed his arm, "why are ya leaving so soon Riku? Ladies I'd like to inform you that riku is single!" Riku growled and put poor little Sora in a headlock. RING!! The bell rang and everyone stared heading in to change.

Yuffie got separated from the others and ended up walking in circles. "Does anyone know where the girls locker room is?" She asked everyone but they ignored her. She was knocked around the crowd hurrying to lunch and didn't know where she was going.

"Are you lost dear," a girl with a thick braid asked. She looked at Yuffie through these huge glasses. "Yes I don't know where the girls locker room is." The girl with big glasses smiled at her, "I'll show you where it is. Oh let me introduce myself, I'm Aerith."

Aeriths uniform wasn't "customized" but plain and boring. Her skirt was past her knees and she had sweat socks on. "I'm Yuffie," she was getting tried of introducing herself, she was thinking about getting a nametag.

They walked down the halls and yuffie noticed how Aeriths eyes stayed on the ground. It was like she wasn't worthy enough to look at other people. The bell rang and Yuffie knew she had missed lunch, during Spanish class she was sure everyone was going to hear her stomach. "Here it is," Aerith said cheerfully. Yuffie was about to go in when she heard Aerith whimper.

"Does the nerd girl have a friend," a guy with long silver hair and scary piercing eyes had pinned Aerith against the lockers. The whole hallway was empty except for one guy. He had short blond hair and a scar like Leons.

"Sephiroth please leave me alone," she shook and peered into his icy eyes. "Why should I," he snorted. Yuffie couldn't stand people who picked on people smaller then them. She had to step in, "do you have nothing better to do than pick on people?"

"And who are you," Sephiroth looked at her with interest, "new meat isn't she Seifier?' Seifier walked around her looking her up and down, "yeah she's pretty cute." Yuffie couldn't help but blush. "Leave Yuffie alone," Aerith begged.

"Fine, I'll leave you two alone for right now but I'll be back," sephiroth walked off with seifier on his heels. Seifier kept staring at Yuffie until he turned the corner. "They're such jerks," Aerith put her cheerful face back on, "maybe I'll see you around Yuffie."

....................................................................

Yuffie changed and hurried to Spanish class. Nida and Selphie giggled as she ran in late. All the seats next to them had been taken but one seat across the class caught her eye. The empty seat was next to Cloud.

She slipped in the seat and smiled when he noticed. "Aw, it 's Miss Yuffie right." She turned red as he pulled at the scarf around her neck, "I guess you're in some ones group now. You're making friends fast."

Yuffie noticed the girl on the other side of Cloud lean forward and glare at her. A pink bow was tied around her neck. "shhh!!!" She puckered her glossy lips and glared at Yuffie harder. "Sorry."

..................................................................

Spanish class was over fast and Yuffie walked with Selphie to art class. "Me, Nida and Rikku watched you flirt with Cloud. Yuffie blushed, "I wasn't flirting and who is Rikku?" "She's in our group, you'll see her later."

They sat behind one of the many easels set up and watched everyone load in. yuffie nearly choked when she saw Leon walk in. the whole world stopped when he looked at her. She lowered her eyes and blushed.

Everyone was working on their self portraits and Yuffie stuck a peak at Leons. It was a mixture of blues as his face and tears leaked down his face. His was so different from everyone elses. Selphies painting was covered in sunflowers and her face was orange and Soras painting was a cartoon version of himself. But compared to Leons their artwork look like a 1st grader did it.

She went to clean her painting water just as he went to the sink. She wanted to apologize and ask if they could start over but she startled him instead.

He threw up his cup and paint brushes and spun around inches from her face. "DON'T DO THAT!!!" He hissed the whole class turned around. "Sorry, I didn't mean to....." He cut her off, "do you like sneaking up on people?" yuffie glared, "I didn't mean to startle you, so stop acting like you got a twig stuck up your ass."

The whole class started laughing but Leon stormed out the class in fury.

.....................................................

Yuffie waved bye to her new friends and waited for Kairi on the lawn. It had been a long day but she some how got through it. She saw Kairi come out with her two friend, "Bye Rinoa, bye Tifa!" She skipped pass Yuffie but backed up and glared at her.

Yuffie arch an eyebrow, "what are you talking about?" Kairi pulled a pink ribbon out her purse, "my friends were going to let you join the group but you joined that lame group already." "They seem like fun to me." Kairi snorted and spotted their limo, "you're giving me a bad reputation."

They both got in the limo and gave each other death glares. Dolly was in the back smiling at them both, "how was your day?

.................................................................

(A/N) This was the longest chap ever!!! I've never wrote a chap this long, but I love the story what can I say. Now that you know most of the characters the story is really going to heat up. I'm sure most of you are saying where is the Squffie and why is there so much Cluffie. It will change the main couples in this fic are YxS, YxC, CxA, and RX OC. Pwease review and could some one tell me what a AU is? I have know idea what it is.


	3. boiler room, stank juice and Vincent

Chapter 3

The next day Nida convinced Yuffie to join the track and swim team again. She had to stay after school for three extra hours and she wasn't to happy about that. First she had an hour and a half of track practice than an hour and a half of swim practice. But if she had known Cid the gym couch was the track couch she wouldn't have joined the track team.

"Kisuragi keep up with the others," he shouted, "we can't have girls with flab on our team." Yuffies ears turned pink and she stopped running. Everyone ran around her except Cloud. He was in his short track shorts and his muscles shined, Yuffies ears turn even pinker. "Are you sick or something? Your ears are red," Cloud placed his palm on her forehead

"No I'm fine," she blushed. He gave her a-whatever-you-say look. "Well I'll jog with you just to be sure." They started a steady pace down the track. After going around the track seven times and running a mile practice was over and they walked to the locker rooms. It was awkward, they both walked and twiddled their thumbs.

Then cloud decided to break the silence, "I'm sorry about Leon." Yuffie snorted, "why are you apologizing for him?" His crystal blue eyes turned cold as if some one blew out the light in them. "Squalls been through a pretty hard life, worse than anyone at this school."

'oh really, worse than your parents dying in a fire and getting separated from your brother,' she thought to herself. "that's why he's so cruel, you just have to ignore or forgive him," Clouds eyes heated up again.

Yuffie was about to say, 'forgive him?!' But she stopped herself. She really didn't want to argue with him. They stopped outside the girls locker room and there was another awkward moment.

"Well, bye," Yuffie looked down at her feet. "See ya tomorrow," he smiled and walked away. She giggled and went into the locker room. 'Mrs. Strife, Mrs. Yuffie K. Strife,' she humored herself and slipped into the dark green one piece she was given. 'No that doesn't sound right. How bout Mrs. Leonhart, Mrs. Yuffie K. Leonhart,' she mentally slapped herself for thinking about Leon that way. 'There's no way I'm going with that jerk!'

......................................................................

"Yuffie hurry up or we'll be late," Nida pushed through the double doors leading to the pool, Yuffie had never seen a pool so big. It was the size of the pools used in the Olympics. "Yay!! We're on time!!" Nida did a victory dance.

"Actually Miss. Skye you and your buddy are late," Cid came out of no where. Yuffie groaned, he was the track and swim couch?! "You and Miss. Kisuragi have twenty extra laps." They rolled their eyes and got into the different pool lanes.

The crystal water soothed Yuffies already sore legs and she dived farther down. She could see Nida, tidus, sora and some other people swimming in their lanes but she was startled when she saw a blond girl in her lane.

The girl startling green eyes stared at Yuffie and she encircled Yuffie. The girl pointed to the surface with her thumb and swam up. Yufie followed her up.

The girl squeezed her ponytail, "you must be Yuffie!! I'm Rikku!" She spoke in a weird accent. "Al behd," Rikku could tell what she was thinking, "I'm Al Behd."

"Yuffie, Rikku get to your laps!" Cid hollered. "Ayah Dad," Rikku dived back in the water. "I told you not to call me that in public!!" Cid yelled.

Seifier walked in all late and winked at Yuffie. Personally she wanted to puke because seeing Seifier in a speedo was disgusting!

....................................................................

Yuffie was on her last lap and everyone was already on their way to the locker rooms, or so she thought. Someone swam in her lane and grabbed her waist and tugged her to the bottom. They turned her around to face them.

Seifier chuckled at how big Yuffies eyes got. She tried to swim up but he grabbed her leg. Panicking she swung her leg up and her foot made contact with his jaw. Air bubbles erupted from his mouth.

Wasting no time she swam up and climbed out the pool. 'is he trying to kill me or something?!' She saw him splash out the pool. "STAY BACK! I'm warning you!! I am trained in the art of ninjatsu!"

"What's your problem?" he rubbed his swollen chin. Yuffie struck a fighting pose, "you just tried to drown me! How did you think I was going to act!" she glanced at the double doors and put her fist down.

"You're no fun," Seifier grabbed a towel and strapped it around his waist, "but you're very pretty." Yuffies cheeks turned a tinted pink. 'curse boys and their compliments,' she rubbed her cheeks hoping the blush would go away. "You're blushing aren't you," he stepped forward and pulled her hands from her face.

"Wahh!!! I am not!!" She blushed more. Seifer chuckled and watched her struggle to get her hands free. "I like you Yuffie, a lot." The color drained from her face. "wh-what?!" "I like you."

He sighed and put a hand on her wet shoulder, "look I think you're really cute, so do you think I look good?" Yuffie thought for a minute, Leon and Cloud were hot but Seifier was luke warm almost cold. "yeah but....."

He cut her off, "but you should go with me or else..." Yuffie wanted to say 'or else what?' but cid walked in. "What are you two doing in here, making out? Get out of here now!" Yuffie couldn't have been happier to see Cid.

........................................................

'Some kind of friend you are Nida,' Yuffie got lost in the school again and had no idea where she was going. Upstairs downstairs, this hall that hall. At least she wasn't in her swimsuit.

She went down all the stairs untill she reached a room that said, 'boiler room keep out!' Yuffie could of swore she heard something from inside. 'Should I should I not,' she twiddled her thumbs, 'I should!' she pushed the door open and her eyes got as wide as plates. She hurried to cover her innocent eyes.

Nida and Tidus were so busy making out they didn't notice Yuffie at all. Tidus' dress shirt was thrown carelessly on the floor along with Nidas top.. Her knee highs were rolled down and Tidus held up her legs and pinned her against the wall. It was like a heat wave in there and glowing red.

Yuffie peeked through her fingers and squeaked, "Are you guys done yet!!" Tidus spun around and dropped Nida on the hard wooden floor. She rubbed her bottom, "what the hell is wrong with.....Yuffie?!?"

Tidus grabbed his shirt and grinned slyly, "can't anyone get any privacy!" Yuffie blushed, "you shouldn't be making out in here anyway." Tidus blushed and left the boiler room. "Let me tell you something about the boiler room," Nida buttoned up her shirt, "you should never bust in the boiler room like that again, you can never be sure about what people are doing down here." "What do they do down here?'

A sweatdrop drooped down Nidas head, "Yuffie what do you think? Look at the boiler." Couples names were written all over the boiler but one couple especially caught her eye. Cloud-n-Tifa. "Everyone comes down here for some alone time," Nida rolled up her knee highs.

Yuffie felt a wave of sickness and her eyes started to water. "I-I have to go." She ran up the out the boiler room, 'he has a girlfriend?!"

(A/N) I just wanted to let everyone know this is not a Cloud and Yuffie fic but it has slight Clouffie. Squffie is in this fic along with some Cloerith.

..................................................................

Kairis' room-

"I'm telling you, me and Cloud are soulmates," Tifa fell on Kairis bed and started daydreaming. Rinoa snorted, "and that's way you two broke up." Tifa stuck out her tongue, "you never went with Leon."

'for your info, me and squall are taking it slow," Rinoa sat on the fuzzy purple rug in the middle of the floor. "Girls I have the shrimp," Kairi and Yuna brought in the trays.

The girl started devouring the shrimp. Rinoa flipped her long hair, "as leader of the pink bows I'd like to welcome our new member Yuna!" Yuna blushed, tugging the pink bow around her neck.

"As a new member you will have to do a little prank on our rivals," Rinoa pulled out a can labeled 'stank juice '. Yuna frowned, "who's our rivals?" Rinoa smirked, "the scarves."

..................................................................

Yuffie heard everything. She sat outside Kairis door and listened to their plan. They were going to spray their (yuffie and friends) uniforms with 'stank juice' while they were at gym and they would have no choice but to wear the smelly uniforms.

Yuffie was listening so hard she didn't hear Abe come behind her. "What are you doing?" She squealed and punched him in his gut. Abe doubled over and held his stomach. "oh I'm so sorry," she glanced back at the door and heard them coming.

She glanced back at him and threw herself over the stair railing and held the bottom of the stairs so she wouldn't be seen. She prayed Dolly wouldn't see her dangling from the stairs.

"Abe what are you doing outside my door?" Yuffie hoped Abe wouldn't tell on her. "um, I was dusting." "Well make sure yuffie doesn't come by," Kairi went back in her room.

Yuffie grabbed the stair railing and pulled herself back over, 'last time I do that.' She rubbed her swore arms and glanced at Abe. "It's nice to spy on people or punch people in the gut," he rubbed his stomach. "sorry, you startled me y-know."

They walked downstairs to the kitchen. "I use to live here as a foster kid but they called me their "butler"," Abe rubbed his chin and pulled some cheesecake out the fridge. "Some foster mom," he sighed, "after I turned 18 Mrs. Simpson offered me this job. I was already doing it so it was no biggy. I like living here and..."

"And what?" Yuffie could see a flicker of guilt in his eyes. "It's not important. You know Yuffie you're pretty lucky! Mrs. Simpson labels you as her "foster daughter", and not her maid," Abe cut himself another piece of cheesecake.

Yuffie glared at her cake, "I'm not lucky! My parents are dead and Vincent is out there somewhere." "Vincent, hmmm I heard that name before," Abe placed a finger on his chin. "Vincent Kisuragi! Have you seen him," she felt her heart go up her throat."

"Yeah that's him! He works at the art store on maple street. You can walk there its not that far away!" Yuffie ran upstairs to change out her school uniform. She put some jeans and a green tank top.

She couldn't believe she was going to leave by herself. She had been living in hollow bastion all her life but not the rich part. She crept past Dolly and ran outside, she was going to find her brother.

..................................................................

Leon drove his silver Mercedes Benz today. 'Stupid girl, embarrassing me! She thinks she's so tough!' he sped up even though the speed limit was 25." He didn't see the person crossing the street up ahead. "Oh shit!" He swiveled around the person and slammed on brakes.

He looked back and saw the person lying on the ground. "Oh shit!!" He jumped out his car and bent over the person. It was a girl, her lean body was curled up and her hand over her face.

He lifted her arm and nearly screamed when he saw who it was. (guess who!!!) He lifted her upper body and shook her. Yuffies head dangled and her eyes fluttered. "Wake up Yuffie!" "Are you my mommy," she stuttered.

"No!! Yuffie are you okay?" Yuffie glared up at him, "you bastard you tried to kill me!" she pushed him away and started wobbling away. Leon snorted, 'maybe I shouldn't have missed.' Yuffie continued to wobble intill she collapsed in the grass.

..............................................................

(A/N) I know Cid off Final Fantasy X isn't the same Cid on kh but that's pretend ok. Is there a Cid on every Final Fantasy or something? Oh well the next chap will be coming soon.


	4. prank time

Chapter 4

The smell of hazelnut engulfed Yuffies nose and she stirred in her bed. She sat up and looked around her new surrounding. She was lying in a large maroon bed in a cream colored room.

She peeked under the covers, she was only wearing her tanktop and panties. 'Where am I?" She undid her headband and rubbed her aching forehead. Then it all came back to her, Leon almost ran over her with his car!

She rolled out the bed and stood on her swore legs. She limped to the door and pressed her ear against it. "Rinoa you have to go home, this isn't a good time," Yuffie recognized Leons voice. "And why is that?" Rinoas sickly try- to-be-sexy voice was familiar too. "I have a guest." "If we're quiet they won't here us."

Yuffies heart started racing, she could hear their footsteps coming closer.

.......................................................................

"If we're quiet they won't hear us." Rinoa pushed him against the wall and tickled his chest. He wanted to puke and tell her to get off his balls. "Rinoa could you get..." "Why don't we go in your room," she pushed him against his room door.

The cold red wood door greeted his back. He knew he couldn't go in there if he did Rinoa would see Yuffie! He was starting to wonder why he didn't put her in one of the many guestrooms.

Rinoa turned the knob and they plunged into the room. He held his breath, she was going to flip when she sees Yuffie. Knowing Rinoa she'll probably think he was sleeping with Yuffie. But then again their relationship wasn't really girlfriend boyfriend type.

He expected to see Yuffie sprawled out on his bed but no one was there. He let out a sigh of relief that turned to a gasp as Rinoa pushed him on the bed. Leon heard a small squeak from under the bed.

....................................................

Yuffie covered her mouth and prayed that they didn't hear her. She hid under the bed when she heard them coming but that wasn't the best choice. She could feel his weight lightly on top of her.

"Show me what a bad boy like you can do." She saw Rinoas shirt hit the ground and she watched Rinoa kick off her heels. The bedsprings creaked as Rinoa crawled on the bed.

Yuffie was disgusted, was she going to have to lie under the bed while they had sex? She wanted to scream, was her Squall someone elses.

....................................................

Leon watched Rinoa crawl towards him, she licked her lips. Any other guy would kill to be in his shoes but not him. "Rinoa I'm very tired, so you should go," she tried to pounce on him but he rolled off the bed.

He grimaced as he fell on his back. He peered under the bed right into Yuffies indigo orbs. She gave him a v-sign and smiled cutely. He rolled his eyes and got off the ground. "Squall you're no fun, as usual! I'm going home!"

Rinoa got back dressed and glared back at him from the door, "I mean, you act like you got a girl under your bed or something!" She slammed the door and stomped down the hall.

He made sure she was gone and sighed, "you can come out now." Yuffie crawled out and dusted herself off. She must have forgot she only had her tank top and panties on. "What are you staring at?"

He forced himself to look out a window, "your pants are over there." Her eyes widened and she raced over to the chair holding her pants. "You pervert! What did you do while I was asleep?!"

Leon almost fell on the ground, "I didn't do anything! And who could, you were snoring so loud you would have them away."

Yuffie snorted and waved her hand around, "thanks for the stay Leonhart but I'll be taking my leave." She exited his room humming a tune. He followed, "I'll drive you home." She snickered, "after seeing you drive I'd have to decline."

Leon lifted her delicate frame from the floor and swung her over his shoulder. "Wahh!! Put me down!!"

........................................................................

"It is 11 at night and Yuffims isn't home yet," Dolly sat at the dining table with Kairi. Kairi looked up from her dinner, "she's probably with those girls she hangs with." "She should home with us," Dolly pouted. "Yeah just like dad," Kairi whispered.

"Dads coming back next week Kai," dolly smiled at her daughter, "he really wants to meet Yuffims and see how you're doing." Kairi snickered and bit her bottom lip, "it's not going to change anything mother! And you know it!" She ran out the room.

What was new, her father would come back twice a month and than leave again. And what would Dolly do, she'd get depressed and do something wild. This time it was adopting yuffie, last time it was plastic surgery and on and on. Kairi was sick of it. Rich or not life was a bitch.

......................................................................

"Finally, here's where I live," yufie climbed out Leons car. But he knew who's house this was, 'Kairi lives here. Are you her cousin or something?" Yuffie bit her bottom lip and stared back into his car, "I...I'm a foster kid. I'm not a rich kid like everyone else."

"So," he said dryly, "I don't care if you're rich or not. Money doesn't make a person." Yuffie smiled, "I didn't think a person like you would care about money." 'A person like me,' he thought, he watched her walk inside and pulled off.

He heard his cellphone and fished it out his pocket. "Hello?"

Cloud: "yo Leonhart."

Leon: "What?"

C: "what's with the attitude?"

L: "it's nothing."

C: "Okay. You know Yuffie?"

L: "what about her?"

C" I think me and her have a thing for each other. You know, like a attraction."

L: "So you like her?"

C: "I don't know. That's why I called you for advice."

L: "I have no advice and you know I know nothing about women!"

C: "Sheesh, sorry I asked."

L: "Sorry, I'm just tired."

C: "okay see ya tomorrow."

Leon felt a wave of disappointment, was Cloud and Yuffie going to hook up? Wait, why did he care? He groaned and rubbed his aching head, this was confusing.

............................................................

Yuffie stuck in and closed the door softly behind her. She crept up the stairs and past Kairis room. 'almost there,' she dodge rolled into her room. "I saw Leons car out there," Kairi emerged from the shadows. "You know he's off limits."

Yuffie walked out her room but Kairi continued nagging. "That's Rinoas boyfriend." Yuffie went in the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. "Stay away from other girls boyfriends Yuffie! You're only going to make your life a living hell!" Kairi shouted.

Yuffie started running her water, she undressed and sunk into the steaming water. She imagined Leon kissing her, holding her but she knew it wasn't going to happen. The people she wanted the most were the pink bows property.

She had to change it, she had to make the pink bows extinct.

.....................................................................

Yuffie waited by the school fountain for the others. Today was the day the pink bows were going to play their prank. Little did they know Yuffie had called the girls and told them about it. Nida, Selphie and Rikku ran across the lawn.

"Todays the day," she whispered to them. "I can't believe they're going to make Yunnie do that prank!" Rikku hopped around like some hyper kid. "Yunas my cousin she can't do it, she can't do it!!" Nida snickered, "they'll make her do it."

Selphie fixed her orange scarf, "what are we going to do?" "We have to change," Rikku moaned. "We're going to exchange the uniforms," Nida said rolling her eyes, "we'll wait until everyone leaves the lockers and switch their uniforms with ours."

"No we can't do that to Yunnie!" Rikku cried. Nidas face darkened, "either we do it to her or she does it to us, think about it." Nida walked off. They knew it was true it was either their smelly uniforms or the pink bows.

.............................................................

They changed into their gym clothes and Nida pulled out a trash bag. They put their uniforms in there. The whole locker room was empty and sound bounced off the pink tile. "Here we go," Yuffie bit her fingernails and they tip toed over to the pink bows lockers.

The tension was high and sweat formed on their faces. Yuffie reached for the lock on Rinoas locker and flipped it over. She pulled a bobbing pin from her hair and went at the lock. Rikku kept watch at the door.

"Got cha," Yuffie pulled off the lock and rummaged through Rinoas locker. Finally she revealed Rinoas uniform. "One down three more too go," Nida chuckled and placed Rinoas uniform in her locker.

Yuffie easily picked Tifas lock and handed it to Selphie. Her hands sweated more when she fumbled with Kairis lock. With a small "click" the lock fell off. Yuffie pulled out kairis uniform and handed it to Nida to put in her locker.

Yuffie picked Yunas lock and threw the uniform to Rikku. "I'm sorry yuna," she whispered.

............................................................

Yuna crept back into the locker room as quiet as a mouse. She found Yuffies locker and pulled out a small lock pick.

She picked yuffie, Nidas and Selphies locks in a nap but when she came to Rikkus lock she fumbled with the lock. 'what kind of cousin am I?! This isn't right,' she swallowed the lump in her throat and pulled off the lock. She shook up the can of 'stank juice' and looked down at the can.

She set the can down, she couldn't do it. Which meant the pink bows were going to kick her out the group. She was about to pull open the locker room door when the pink bows burst through the door. "Don't chicken out now Yuna," Rinoa pushed her back towards the lockers.

Rinoa placed the can back in her hands, "you have to do this." Tifa grabbed Yunas hand and shook up the can. "Let's start with Nidas uniform. Yuna whimpered as Tifa helped her spray 'stank juice' all over Nidas uniform. The horrid smell of rotten meat, eggs and sour milk felled the air.

Kairi walked slowly towards Yuna and frowned a little. She grabbed Yunas hand and pointed the can at Selphies uniform. She sighed and started spraying. "Those girls will be so sorry they messed with the pink bows," Rinoa threw her head back and laughed.

Yuna winced as rinoas grabbed her hand so hard her fingernails dug into Yunas hand. She smiled crazily and sprayed Yuffies uniform. "Now the grand finale," Rinoa pointed the can at Rikkus uniform. "If you can spray your cousins uniform you'll be showing you loyalty to the pink bows." She let go of Yunas hand, "you get to spray this uniform all by yourself."

Yuna felt her chest tighten, "no...I won't do it," she threw the can to the ground. "Rikku is my friend and I'm not going to do it," she stared back at the wide eyed girls. She feared what they would do.

Rinoas mouth opened and closed, no one ever disobeyed her. Her mouth finally closed and she smiled. "I understand why you don't want to do it. It would have been really cruel of you to spray your own cousin uniform."

"Hey look at this," Kairi pulled out Yuffie suppose-to-be uniform, "since when did she get pink linen in her skirt?" Tifas eyes widened, "oh my god! Those aren't their uniforms....." "They're ours," Rinoa snarled and pulled their uniforms out the lockers. She threw the smelly uniforms to the ground. "How could they have found out?" Tifa pondered then slowly they all looked at Kairi.

"YUFFIE KISURAGI!!!!!!" Rinoa screamed.

..............................................................................

The scarves left gym early so they could swap the uniforms back but little did they know the pink bow were waiting for them.

The two groups gave each other death stares except for Yuna and Rikku. "I bet you all feel so smart! You figured out our little plan, don't you feel special," Rinoa bared her teeth and glared remotely at Yuffie. Yuffies heart started racing when she saw Rinoa shake up the can of stank juice. "we can still go on with our mission though," she lifted the can and aimed it at Yuffie.

Yuffie let out a loud battle cry and swung her leg up, kicking the can out of Rinoas grasp. The can twirled in the air and landed near Yuna and Rikku. "get the can!" Rinoa screamed. She leapt on Yuffie and they toppled on the hard tile floor.

Selphie started screaming off and on and Nida watched Kairi and Tifa making sure they didn't try anything. Yuffie punched Rinoa off her and tried to get off the ground but Rinoa grabbed her, "YUNA GET THE DAMN CAN!!!!!"

Yuna stared at the can and then at her cousin. Rikku smiled, "Yunnie I don't know why we joined different groups but I know this isn't your type of friend, y-know?" Yuna frowned, "I know."

"What's going on in here!!" The whole locker room froze and Rinoa let go of yuffies hair. "Mrs. Dash?!" Rinoa stuttered. Mrs. Dash was a lean bony woman with a long nose and huge bun on her head. She happened to be the schools assistant principal. "All of you report to my office asap!"

.................................................................

(A/N) I'm back!!!!! Y'all didn't think I gave up on this fic did ya! I got a C on my report card and my dad flipped so I couldn't get on the computer. (he's tripping for real!) thanks for all the 19 reviews I hope to get a lot more!! You all get chocobo plushies!!! One of my favorite authors actually reviewed!!! Thanks Starling94!!

See since you waited for a long time I wrote a longer chap! Stay tune for the next chaps, I already wrote 2 of them!! Review!!

Oh yeah everyone go review Hell's prison by Shimuze the black angel demon!


	5. Detention

(A/N) Before I start this chap I just want to get everything straight. I finally got my first flame but it was on the girl next. Was my story that bad? : ( this girl was talking about how much she hated nida and how she thought she was a whore. She totally bashed my story she even went through the parts and retyped them so she could make fun of those parts

My inspiration was gone and didn't want to write anymore but I remembered the people who like my stories.

Leon sat in dentition reminiscing the events that got him there. All the way in the front of the classroom Seifier glared back at him. He wouldn't be here if he learned to control his temper. But when it came to Seifier he could never keep his temper under control.....

_(Flashback time!!!!)_

_Leon and Cloud were on their way to gym and as usual Cloud was babbling about sports, his looks and a new topic, girls. "Tifas hot but she's clingy, don't you think so?" He went on and on, to Leon it sounded like he was saying, "Tifa blah blah hot blah blah Yuffie."_

_"Yuffie?" Leon snapped out his gaze. "Yeah Yuffie, I wonder if she's going to the halloween party at Kairis," Cloud flexed his muscles, "I'm thinking about being Tarzan, she can be Jane." Leon rolled his eyes, "Yuffie lives with Kairi so I'm sure she'll be there." "She lives with Kairi? I didn't know that! What's the relations?"_

_Leon ignored Clouds questions and averted his gaze across the hall. Yuffie was leaning against the lockers, she spotted him and waved with a huge smile on her face. He fought the urge to smile back but waved._

_His heart sunk when he saw Seifier approach her. Her smile fluttered and she looked uncomfortable. Seifier whispered something in her ear and walked away. She stole a glance at Leon before running off._

_"Are you listening Leon?" Cloud tapped his forehead. "What? Huh? Yeah?" They went into the locker room and started undressing. "Leonhart," Seifier sat next to him on the bench. "Do you still go with Rinoa?" That question seemed to follow him every where. "No we're just talking, and what she it to you," Leon pulled his shirt over his head._

_"I know how you are when it comes to your women," he smirked and pointed to the scar down the bridge of his nose. "Well, you can have her," Leon said cruelly. "I don't want her, I wanted to know if you and yuffie are, y-know....."_

_Cloud overheard and stared at his best friend but Leon brushed off his eyes. "No I don't know." "When I mentioned you to her she started blushing so I thought..." Leon cut him off, "we're just friends."_

_"Good so me and her cute little self can hook up," Seifier rubbed his ashy hands together. "It won't be long before she's in my bed." In a flash Cloud blotted towards Seifier. Leon held him back with all his strength, "Cloud don't do it!! Calm down!!"_

_The other guys held Cloud back and tried to calm him down. "What's wrong Strife did you want her in your bed first," Seifier grinned sickly. Leon could feel his blood boil._

_His fist slammed into Seifiers jaw and they fell to the ground. "What the hell is going on in here," Cid pushed through the boys circling the fight. He pulled Leon off Seifier. "Both of ya to the office now!_

_(flash backs over kiddies. )_

He sighed and rubbed his aching forehead. He thought it couldn't have gotten any worse but he was wrong.....

"I'm going to ask one more time," Mrs. Dash tapped her pen on her neck and gave them all a stern look, "Who was in charge of those pranks?" rinoa sucked her bottom lip and confessed, "I'm sorry Mrs. Dash, I'm the one to blame." Mrs. Dash looked from the pink bows to the scarves. "And whose idea was it to switch the uniforms?"

Nida took a deep breath and was about to confess. "It was mine," yuffie shouted before Nida could turn herself in. Selphie and Rikku looked at each other in confusion. "Well I am very disappointed in you girls and you both have detention."

"There are clean uniforms in the front office for those whose uniforms were destroyed. After you change Rinoa report to detention right away. Dismissed!"

Yuffie entered detention, the room was full of delinquents and some were smoking and even making out. She bowed her head and kept her eyes low. She looked for a seat and spotted one right next to...

"Squall?!" She smiled and took the random seat next to him. "Yuffie, what are you doing in detention?" He glanced up in the front of the classroom to see if Seifier saw her walk in. yuffie smirked, "you shouldn't be so surprised to see me here. I use to get detention at my old school all the time but today I got in a fight."

"I fight with who?!" Her face darkened and she looked at the door. Right then Rinoa walked in. a lock of her hair was missing and her lipstick was smeared.

He knew it was going to get a lot worse. Rinoa shot arrows at Yuffie. "Squallie is that you?" She waved back at him. That caught Seifiers attention, he stared back at them.

Rinoa pulled Yuffie small body from her desk and sat beside Leon. Yuffie fell on the ground with a loud 'Plop!" she rubbed her bum and glared up at Rinoa, "you little...." 'Miss. Kisuragi would you please take a seat," the bald detention teacher said in a bored tone.

Yuffie gave a sigh of defeat and was forced to seat next to Seifier. She gave one last look at Leon before resting her head on the desk and praying Seifier wouldn't talk to her. "Psk yuffie," he poked her back. "I don't feel like talking right now." "Is it because of Squall and Rinoa?" "That's none of your business," she growled. "You're jealous of them but don't be. He only wants one thing from cute girls like you."

Track practice----

Yuffie and nida were doing their daily rally race. They talked as they ran next to each other. "I can't believe you took the blame Yuff," Nida said while jumping over a hurdle. "It was no problem, I use to get detention all the time," Yuffie said, "besides Leon was in there." "Really?" "Yeah but Nida someone told me Leon and cloud only wanted one thing from a gril."

Nidas eyebrows went up, "who told you that?" Yuffie jumped gracefully over another hurdle, "Seifier." Nida almost tripped over her next hurdle. "You're not going to believe that sicko are you?!"

They finished their rally and stumbled tiredly off the track. "He's a sicko?" Yuffie asked innocently. "Duh Yuffie! If he's interested in you, you better start watching your back!" Cid began to dismiss practice rudely again, "get your sorry asses off my track! Triple laps for every one since no one could be here on time! Practice is over!!"

They began to walk inside when a familiar voice called out for Yuffie. "Yuffie wait!!" A girl wearing an over sized uniform and thick glasses nearly trampled Yuffie. "Aerith?" Aerith smiled and pushed her glassed up the bridge of her nose. "I heard you stood up to the pink bows!"

Yuffie blushed, "it wasn't anything big." "Yuffie," Cloud ran over Aerith, "I haven't seen you all day!" "Uh, Cloud your standing on top of Aerith," nida tried to push him off the flower girl.

"I okay," Aeriths glasses were knocked off her face and laid next to Clouds and she patted the grass fanatically. Cloud scrambled to the ground, "I got it!" He picked up her glasses but started staring at her. Yuffie and Nida did the same.

Aeriths apple green eyes scanned them, "what's wrong? Is there something on my face?" Yuffie continued to gawk at her, "you look so pretty without your glasses!" Aerith had creamy skin and she had high cheekbones with a slim face. "Yeah you have nice eyes," Cloud added.

Aeriths face turned three shades of red, "thanks, you have nice eyes too!' She covered her mouth, did she just say that? She looked like she was about to cry, she was so embarrassed. "I-I didn't mean that um...." She ran off.

"O.k?" Nida placed a hand on her hip. Did Aerith like Cloud, yuffie bit her bottom lip.

After changing Yuffie and Nida waited in the parking lot for their rides. "Yuff," Cloud ran across the parking lot, "can I talk to you?" Yuffie gave Nida a strange look. "Oh I can take a hint," she smacked her teeth, "I'll leave you 2 love birds alone."

They to Clouds red Lexis and crawled in. "Yuff I wanted to know if you were going with anybody." The blood drained from Yuffies creamy face and she tried to avoid his eyes. "I'm not really ready for a boyfriend yet."

"so do you like somebody?" He gave her a sexy grin and tossed his golden spikes. Without thinking she answered, "yes."

He bent into her seat and smashed his mouth against hers. When his mouth made contact with hers she realized something, she didn't like somebody she liked somebodys . (a/n: I know that's not a real word. :P) Cloud and Leon both interested her but she knew she couldn't have both.

He broke away and stared deeply in her eyes, "when you're ready for a boyfriend I'll be waiting." She nodded and slowly got out his car because her legs felt like jelly. She didn't notice Aerith hiding behind a big oak tree not too far away.

She pulled off her nerdy glasses and looked down at her oversized school uniform. She was tired off being labeled ugly and nerdy, she needed a change.

"You were fighting over her!!" Rinoa snarled. Her and Leon sat in her bedroom about to make out and he tells her he was fighting Seifier over Yuffie! "Who cares if he gets what he wants from her!"

"Will you chill out," he sat up on her bed and started rubbing his forehead. "She means nothing to you!! Right?!" His throat closed up and his eyebrows went down, "she means nothing to me."

She smirked, "you don't sound so sure, maybe we should make sure." She saddled him and cupped his chin. "I love you Squall, me and only me," she tilted up his head and his cold blank eyes stared back at her.

"What happened to your warm eyes and sweet smile? Can I never change you back?" her questions were useless, she knew the answer. "Don't play innocent rinoa! You played a part in changing me this way. You and my..."

"Your mother," she whispered. He pushed her off him and exited her room, she followed. "I don't know why I came here!" He found his way out and ran to his car.

"I'm only trying to understand you Squall," she cried. "Hah, understand me!? Yeah right, a girl like you only understands their selves." As she watched him leave tears fell down her cheeks. She had lost him again.

(A/N) Done Done Done!!!! Finally, I felt like writing again. My inspiration is still gone though. Maybe if I get more reviews I'll write more!! Stay tuned!!


	6. halloween tricks and treats part 1

Chapter 6 -

………………………………….

After school Kairi, Sora and Riku went to McDonalds to discuss their latest problems. Kairi was babbling on and on about Yuffie and it was driving the guys crazy. "She's ruining my reputation and ruining my life!!"

"That's the same thing you use to say about me," Riku peered at her. "Riku the whole dark makeup and gothic thing isn't working," she sipped her shake, "I thought you where a crazy homo or something!"

Sora held his breath, Riku was about to blow up on Kairi. Whenever someone questioned his sexuality they where doomed. Either the person gets cussed out or a fight gets started. In Kairis case she was going to get cussed out. "I can't stand snobby bicthes like you!! You and your friends think you can judge everyone!" Rikus outburst silenced McDonalds. Everyone stared at their table at the red face goth boy.

"Calm down Riku," Sora watched his friend storm out McDonalds. "Thanks a lot Kairi," Sora frowned and rubbed his temples. "Oh come on, he's such a drama queen," she smirked and flipped her hair. "And you aren't."

She ignored her boyfriends comment, "if it makes you feel any better he can come to the halloween party tomorrow." "How's that going to help," he said sourly.

……………………………………………………

Yuffie and Nida were stuck in a hot crowded holiday store looking for their halloween costumes. "What do you think, sailor or princesses?" Nida asked and pulled an eye patch or her eye. "How about cat girls," Yuffie placed a pair of cat ears on her head. Nida fished out her cellphone. "Selphie will have a good idea," she started dialing Selphis cell number.

Selphie- "Hello."

Nida- "yeah selphie, what costume do you want?"

S- "How bout we all be fairies!!"

N- "that's a great idea!!! We'll be so hot!!"

S- "don't forget Rikku and my size ok!"

N- okay, bye!

After buying the costumes Yuffie and Nida started walking to Nidas house. They walked down the Destiny beach boardwalk with the bright sunset beaming on their backs. "Kairi was so mad when I told her I invited you all." "Let her be mad, it's not like we care!" Yuffie chuckled, she really didn't care.

"She thinks I wanted to start liking Cloud and….." Yuffie blushed and covered her smile. "You really do like Leon," nida felled in the blanks. "I don't think so! He's mean, cruel and sexy!" She turned really red and covered her mouth, "I didn't mean that!!" "Sure you didn't." "Let's just get to your house."

…………………………………………………………….

He laid in an alleyway battered and bruised. Riku had been jumped again. It's not like he didn't put up a good fight but when twenty guys surround you you know you don't have a chance. It was like everyone was playing a big game of 'lets get the gothic boy!'

He moaned and wiped some blood from his mouth. He could hear someones footsteps coming closer to him. 'They did forget to take my money,' he thought.

"Oh my god! Yuffie someone is laying behind that dumpster!" he recognized that voice, it belonged to Nida Skye. "Riku is that you?!" She knelt beside him and brushed his hair out his face. She couldn't tell if he had a black eye or if that was his dark makeup. "Yuffie help me get him up!" She grabbed his arm and tossed it over her shoulder, Yuffie did the same.

They struggled and finally got him up. "I'm alright," he slurred his words. They continued to help him walk and ignored his protests.

…………………………………………….

"Let's drop him on my bed," they lowered Riku on Nidas bed. She propped his head up with dozens of pillows and giggled. "Seeing you with all these stuffed animals is hilarious!" Riku rolled his eyes and touched his swollen eye. "Jumped huh/" Yuffie asked, she knew it had to be about ten peoples doing. "That's not your problem."

"Touché," Nida threw herself beside him. Yuffie sat on the edge of the huge lavender bed and turned on the TV. "Why do people always mess with the goth kid?" he snarled. The girls shrugged.

He finally gathered enough strength to get up, "I don't need your pity." Nida pushed him back on the bed, "not so fast. Riku didn't like the glint in her eyes. "You want to get revenge on the lids that picked on you right? I'm sure they'll be at the party." "And your point is?"

Yuffie clasped her hands together, "No Nida, we can't do another prank or Kairi will kill me!" "Who said anything about a prank," Nida smirked, "Riku, yuffie will escort you home and I want you to get all your makeup."

He stared at her with a look of confusion on his face, "why?" "You're a makeup artist right" "yeah but how did you know that?" An evil grin spread across her face, "I have a bad habit of eavesdropping when you and Sora are talking." "Oh no! What else have you heard?!" "I'll never tell!! So go do what I say or I'll tell all your secrets."

Whipped, that exactly how he felt.

…………………………………………………

(A/N: we're going to hop in my huge time machine and skip to the next day!!)

……………………………………….

Kairi decorated their whole house with black, silver and orange streamers. Dolly poured tons of candy in bowls and placed them all around the house. "Honey model your halloween costume for me," Dolly begged.

Kairi ran upstairs and came back wearing a skimpy playboy bunny suit. She fingered her fuzzy white bunny ears, "what do you think? Rinoa, tifa and yuna are going to wear the same thing." Dolly was at a lost for words, "well…..I have to finish baking those cookies!"

She escaped into the kitchen, "I can't wait into tonight!" "tonight would be a lot better if Yuffie and those geeks don't show up!"

………………………………………………………

Yuffie skipped around nidas living room. Her green fairy costume fit her well. The skirt fell a little above her knees and had a lot of ruffles with glitter splatter all over. The top of the dress was strapless and sequenced with a huge green bow around the waist. She also had matching ballet shoes.

A flash of yellow ran behind her, "Yuffies here's your wings!!' Rikku already had her crystal wings on. "Thanks. Hey didn't Riku do a good job on the make up.' Yuffies pixy features were brought out by the sparkly makeup. "Yep he's working on Nida right now."

In Nidas dressing room Riku had his makeup sets all over the place. Nida sat patiently while he found the right shade of light purples. "I found it!" He set up the makeup on her makeup stand and started to get to work.

"Tonight's the night! The pink bows are going to be so jealous," Nida closed her eyes so he could apply eyeshadow. Riku rolled his eyes, popularity contest never interest him. "I have a extra costume so you can come with us." He snickered, "I'll have to pass."

She smirked and opened her eyes, "you didn't hear me right, I said' so you can come.'" "And how are you going to make me," he questioned and started applying her glitter blush. She grinned, "I'll tell everyone who you like!" The thick brush shook in Rikus hand, "how would you know who I like?"

"I have my ways, plus my womans intuition," she grabbed the shaking brush out his hand, "I admit, you and your crush would be a weird couple……"

…………………………………………………………..

The party had started and Kairi was forever running to answer the door. Her pumpkin dressed boyfriend followed passing candy out on the way. DING-DONG, Kairi ran to the door for the sixtieth time that night. "Hi Cloud," she greeted her guest in. He had on tiger striped pants and he looked like he greased up his chest. This was a sad impression of Tarzan. But her smile faded when she saw a girl step from behind Cloud. The girl was wearing a tiger striped halter dress and her wavy thick brown hair fell down to her waist.

Aerith smirked, Kairi looked like a fish out of water. She made sure Tifa wasn't on the living room and ushered them to the far most corner. "What are you doing! Tifa is going to flip!!" His lips curled into a smile, "So, I had to find some one to come with me."

"And you chose a nerd," kairi said in disbelief, she completely ignored the fact that Aerith was beside her. "I mean Aerith of all people!" Cloud glanced at Aerith, "she doesn't look like a nerd to me, she kinda looks hot!"

DING-DONG! "Just stay away from Tifa," she pushed past them and ran to the door. She fixed her bunny ears and opened the door. "Welcome to my par….." She stopped in mid sentence.

'Party," Nida helped her out. The five rejects she really didn't want at her party stood before her all armed locked. First Yufie the Nida, Riku was in the middle then Selphie and Rikku. All the girls looked bright and fairy like with their crystal wings and lots of ruffles. Riku on the other hand was more like a gothic fairy. He wore a black prince outfit and sparkly black wings. He went heavier on his dark makeup but Kairi could still see his all so famous smirk.

"Are you going to let us in or gawk at us," Nida pushed past Kairi and so did the others. Selphie stopped and smiled, "nice costume Kai, a play boy bunny right. It's soooo original!!" Kairis face turned a deep purple and she started tearing at her hair. This was horrible, must yuffie and her friends ruin everything!

All the way across the dark living room Rinoa saw all the commotion at the door. Her eyes darkened and she sighed, this was really going to ruin her night.

……………………………………………..

You know when you're at a party and there's always the reject on the sofa feeling sorry himself because some girl wouldn't dance with him. Well, in this story it's way different!

The hottest guy in school was sitting on the sofa feeling sorry for himself because he didn't want to because he never wanted to come to Kairis party in the first place.

Leon sipped his beer and slouched back into the large sofa. He was so bored. "Squall I'm back," Rinoa tossed him another beer and sat down. "Why didn't you wear a costume Squallie?"

" One, don't call me that. Two, we're too old for costumes. She rolled her eyes, "you're never too old, I swear you're no fun! Dance with me!" Before he could refuse she tugged him from the sofa.

They danced to a fast beat and booming bass and the energy was wild. People started going upstairs and into the den and as the people started clearing out a bit he could see a familiar fairy girl dancing with Riku.

"What are you looking at," Rinoa snarled. He shook his head, "I don't want to dance anymore." "Squall! Oh come On!!"

(On To the next scene)

The lights dimmed and a slow dance flowed through the room. Yes ladies and gents it was time for one of those sappy slow dances. Yuffie and riku excused themselves from the dance floor.

"Just when we were having fun," Yuffie whined, they walked to the snack table where Rikku was. Yuffie noticed Selphie was missing. "Where's our orange little fairy?" Rikku pointed at the dance floor.

In the middle of the all the huggy kissy couples Selphie was slow dancing with a cowboy. "How sweet huh?" Rikku squealed. Yuffie and Riku rolled their eyes. Yuffie was so busy shoving sweets down her throat she didn't notice a guy standing a few centimeters behind her.

A strong hand grabbed her bare shoulder and turned her around. "Yuffie babe, I've been looking for ya," Seifier gave her an award winning smile. He straightened out her tuxedo and put his shades on. "What are you suppose to be? The men in black, an Oscar winner? No I got it, you're a businessman!"

Seifer wiped away the big anime sweatdrop on his forehead, "I'm James Bond." Yuffie mouthed a "oh" and went back to devouring the snacks and candy. He cleared his throat and tried to speak in a deeper voice, "let's dance." Yuffie choked down the rest of her skittles, "I don't know…."

Seifier already tugged her to the dance floor and pulled her close into his chest. His cheek rested on hers and his hands snaked around her tiny waist. Yufffie could see Nida dance by with Tidus (who is dressed like a sexy lifeguard), she had a look of worry on her face.

The song was almost over and Yuffie was ready to get off the dance floor but the whole house went black as if there was a blackout. At the DJs turn tables she could see the outline of someone holding a microphone.

"Everyone it's time for one of our many party games!" Yuffie immediately noticed Dollys high pitch voice, "you have one minute to kiss anyone at this party!"

'What a stupid game,' Yuffie thought, 'oh no!" She felt Seifiers hand on her face, panicking she ran away and stumbled right into someones lips. The lights came back on and everyone giggled. Tidus kissed Yuna, selphie was already kissing the Cowboy from the beginning, Nida ended up kissing Riku and Seifier kissed Rinoa. Rinoa smirked, that wasn't the person she was aiming for.

Yuffie opened her eyes and felt a wave of heat rush to her face.. Her glitter gloss was all over leons lips. "I-I uh," she babbled and blushed brightly. "Lookie Lookie Yuffie must have forced my poor Squallie to kiss her," Rinoa teased.

Yuffies head started throbbing and she couldn't stand looking at Leons blank face any longer. She pushed through the crowd and ran upstairs. She stumbled into her room and locked the door.

……………………………………………

Seifer glared at Squall with pure hatred, "look what you've done! She didn't want a monster like you to kiss her!" Leon glared right back at him, "you act like I wanted to kiss her."

Everyone stopped dancing and encircled the bickering boys. "Maybe you did! I've been watching the way you look at her! You more fond of her than Rinoa!" All eyes fell on the tall playboy bunny. She gasped, "it's not true! It can't be true!"

Leon gazed at the crowd and sighed. Was fond of the girl who constantly bugged him and annoyed him? He smirked and ran upstairs after his little green fairy.

……………………………………………….

(A/N) It took me soooo long to write this chap. I haven't updated in such a long time because of writer blocks and flamers. I got another flame for 'the girl next door', I don't know why! I haven't worked on that story for the longest, I have a HUGE writer block! The next chap will come sooner, so stay tune! REVIEW


	7. halloween tricks and treats part 2

Chapter 7 -

………………………………….

There were so many rooms upstairs Leon didn't know where to look first. Then he saw Abe the butler. "Abe where's Yuffie?" Abe twiddled his thumbs and started whistling, "I don't know."

"You know," excused Leon. Abe sighed he knew he wasn't suppose to spill the beans but he had too. "She ran to her room crying and locked the door behind her." "Which is?" "Third on the right. And if she asks who told tell her it wasn't me."

A little do not disturb sigh hung on Yuffies door. He wiggled the doorknob then knocked lightly. "Go away," she said with a weak voice. "Yuffie open this door!" There was no reply. "I'll bust down this door and you know I'll do it!!"

"I told you she wouldn't open the door," Abe nagged and stuck out his tongue. "Give me the key to her room," Leon demanded. "What?!" "Give me the key now!"

Yuffie laid out on her bed staring out the window at the dark sky. Her whole room was illuminated by her windows and gave the room a dark green glow. "I was suppose to stay away from you," she whispered and let her tears trickle down her sparkly cheeks.

The door creaked open and she wiped her tears away quickly. But Leon already saw the tears. He sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. "Why are you crying?" She sat up and adjusted her wings, 'I just embarrassed myself! Everyone thinks I forced you to kiss me!! Now Rinoa is going to attempt to ruin my life even more because she thinks we have a "thing" for each other!"

"You're also crying because you like Cloud right," He added. She swung her legs over to the side of the bed and sat next to him. "I don't like anyone because I don't know anyone good enough yet," she stated.

"You've been here long enough to know all your friends," Leon said. "There's a difference Squall, friends are easier to make. But when guys like you, the kind that are always being chased by girls, it's a lot harder to get to know you," she smirked a little and wiped away another tear. "Besides Leon you're like a icecube."

"Icecube?" Leons eyebrows went up and he wondered why he was being compared to a hunk of ice. Yuffie erupted into a fit of laughter. Leon admired her pixy like features and girly giggles.

"You're such a mystery Leonhart. You're like a clam, closed up and waiting for someone to open you up and find your pearl." She played with the hem of her sparkly dress and blushed. "My mother….she was the only one who could open me up," Leons voice sounded as if it was dipped into a bucket of sadness.

"We got into a car accident, she died but I survived," his cold eyes flickered and he frowned. Yuffie remembered her parents and Vincent. She placed her hand on his cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. There was no need for anymore words. He reached out and touched her crystal wings then her hair.

She just wanted to melt away, his hand rested on her cheek and she could feel her face being slowly lifted to his. Their lips were inches apart from a sweet kiss when the door creaked.

Yuffie almost knocked Leon off the bed from shock. "who is it?" she asked but no one answered. "I guess no ones there."

She didn't know how wrong she was. Seifer saw the whole thing. Just friends? Hah, did he look like some kind of fool! They were suppose to go together but leonhart is in the way as usual.

She would pay for leading him on! They all will pay!!!

……………………………………………………………………..

Cloud had to be the luckiest guy on earth! In the middle of the dance floor Aerith and Tifa were making a sandwich out of him. 'I'm so lucky! I have two hot girls fighting over me!'

He laughed and rotated between the girls so they could get an equal amount of him. When he turned Tifas way she had a habit of taking full advantage of her turn. She stroked his chest and peaked at his lips then Aerith would tap his shoulder.

"You're dancing with her more than me," she pouted and stroked his back. Soon both girls were getting all touchie feelie, if they kept fondling Cloud he was going to burst!

"Strife, I assume you're having too much fun," a bold smooth voice said. Cloud knew that voice too good, it belonged to his archrival. Sephiroth stood before him as a sexy vampire. Well, at least that's what all the girls at the party thought but Cloud thought he looked like a dork.

"What's so funny strife?" Cloud choked back his laughter, "what's with the makeup Sephiroth? You look like I beat the shit out of you!"

"Very funny but we all know I look better than you in your pajama pants," Sephiroth smirked as Cloud looked down at his tiger striped pants. "Now now guys, we don't need to be picking on each! We're here to have fun," Aerith got between the two guys.

"Aerith what the hell happened to you!?" Sephiroth stared at the flower girl, finally realizing who she was. "You're hot!!!" before Cloud knew it Aerith was stolen away from him.

"Sephiroth!!! Bring her back!!!!! Now we can't make a sandwich anymore!!!!

(A/N) Well as a request to put Sephiroth in this chap, hopefully he will be in many more. Will there be some Aerith/ Sephiroth in the future? I don't know……….)

…………………………………………………………………

It wasn't until one in the morning when the party ended. When the house started clearing out kairi broke into tears of frustration. Damn those scarves!!! They ruin everything!!! Sure Yuna and Tifa were happy because they managed to snag kisses from their crushes but Rinoa was fuming and threatening to throw Kairi out the group.

Sora tried to comfort her but he knew it was no use, it was no use it was better to let her cry. The last person to leave was Leon, the one who started it all with Yuffie right behind him. Before they could reach the door Kairi stormed in front of them.

Her nostrils flared and tears of pure hatred ran down her cheeks. "YOU! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!! I HATE YOU ALL!!!!" she hastily wiped her tears away, 'you two will never become a couple if the pink bows have something to say about it!!"

Leon was apparently not listening, "see ya tomorrow Kisuragi." After he walked out the door Kairi could no longer hold in her rage. Yuffie was shocked when she felt kairis small hand collide with her face. She felt a hot sting on her left cheek.

Kairi did not dare move, her hand remained implanted on Yuffies delicate cheek. Smirking and baring her teeth at the same time Yuffie slapped Kairi back.

The force of the slap sent Kairi to the floor. "You didn't dare!" She growled. Yuffie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "you didn't think I was going to let you slap me and get away with it did you?!'

"You Yuffie Kisuragi and your pitiful friends will be getting a declaration of war Monday. Be prepared to play dirty!" Kairi growled.

Declaration of war/ yuffie shrugged her shoulders and left the snobby playboy bunny alone to cry. But she didn't know what was in store for her. The last time the 'pink bows' declared war on someone they tried to commit suicide. But at destiny high it was survival of the fittest.

…………………………………………………………

(A/N) I know this was a short chap but a didn't have enough time to write this week. But more there is to come ( cough cough Vinnie cough ) There's a hint!!! Thanks to all my reviewers and anit flamers! Chow chow!


	8. war

(A/N) I sooooo happy!! I got a new blue gameboy Sp and kingdom of hearts chain of memories for Xmas!! Life couldn't have got any better. There is a site I think everyone should go on that site because they have real (not fanart) Kh manga. And it goes in detail about Leon, Yuffie and Aeriths personality. So go check it out.

………………………………………….

That whole weekend was so weird. Yuffie and Kairi had been ignoring each other the whole time. It was finally Monday and everyone was talking about how off the hook Kairis party was. Yuffie was walking by herself for once since Kairi didn't ride with her to school.

Yuffie pushed the thoughts of Kairi out her head, 'who cares if she doesn't talk to me again.' She got to her locker and fumbled with the lock. She opened it and peered at what was inside.

A little pink slip of paper dangled from a hook in her locker. "What's this?" she whispered to herself but others heard. The whole hall was silent and everyone was staring at her, whispering. They were whispering things like "a declaration of war", "the pink bows,' or "remember Xu?"

Yuffie snatched her books from the locker and slammed the locker shut. Se thought she was going have to push through the crowd like she usually had to but instead the crowd parted itself.

'This is creepy,' she thought. Everyone was watching her. The intensity was too much for her and she sprinted down the hallway.

When she got to her homeroom she noticed a group of girls were waiting for her. Her eyes grew wide when she saw what was in the girls hands. SLAPT!!! Yolk ran down her cheek and onto the front of her uniform. Egg after egg hit her.

"STOP!! Leave her alone or you'll be sorry!!!" To make her threat a little clearer Nida rolled up her uniform sleeve to show her arm muscles. Selphie pulled Yuffie out of the classroom and they both ran through the hallways till they reached the locker rooms.

"What about Nida?" Yuffie asked. 'She's going to deal with those girls," Selphie said and pulled Yuffie to the sinks and started helping her wipe the eggs and sells off her face. "When Kairi said something about this declaration of war I didn't think she meant flinging eggs at each other was what we were going to be doing." Yuffie tried to make it all into a joke but she was failing.

Selphie frowned, "Yuffie we all got declaration of war cards from the pink bows before. And that's what made our group. We should have known you were going to get one soon, I'm sorry."

Yuffie tugged off her shirt, "it's not your fault, you didn't do anything." Selphie nodded and handed her an extra shirt. "If they want war we'll give them war!"

……………………………………………….

Seifier and Sephiroth were skipping class as usual and this time they decided to crash at Seifiers place. They completely ignored the fact that his mom was there. They began to raid the kitchen of its precious gourmet food.

"So what's with you and that chick Yuffie?" Sephiroth asked. Fire burned in the pits of Seifiers eyes and he slammed his soda on the stove causing soda to fly everywhere. "That bitch was leading me on!"

Sephiroth laughed, "if I remember correctly you were forcing her to like you." Seifier ran his hands through his short blond hair, "Seph, I think I might have feeling for her. And I men "real" feelings." The kitchen got so quiet that you could here a pen drop.

"So what are you going to do?" Sephiroth thought this was so amusing. This was the first time Seifier fell in love. 'She's being toying with me, so she needs to be taught a lesson….."

………………………………………………

It was time for gym and as soon as Yuffie got outside she was surrounded by girls. "Hey girls…..uh, what's up?" The girls glowered over yuffie, she could feel the cold sweat on her face. "Is there anyway to talk about this?" The girls pulled out their tennis rackets.

Yuffie started running with the group of the pink bows flunkies right her.

The pink bows sat at their reserved picnic table and watched the wild goose chase. "When they catch her she'll beat to a plump," rinoa said with a twisted smile on her face. Kairi yawned and that caught everyone's attention. "Are you bore hon, or are you on Yuffies side?"

Yuna bit her lip and glanced at kairi. "I'm just tried," Kairi answered with a frown on her face. "Well wake up and enjoy the show!" Rinoa laughed wildly.

………………………………………………

Yuffie was glad she was a good runner because those girls were no where as fast as her. She ran into the woods that were outside the schools borders. She yanked through the branches that tore at her gym clothes. She stumbled over a log and fell into the dusty forest floor.

She feared that the girls had caught up with her but she didn't hear anything. She groaned and got up dusting the dirt off of her. If this kept up she was going to pull all her muscles. Why where they doing all this? It's like all the pink bows like to do was to play pranks on everyone.

Her head started throbbing and her eyes started to burn. Crying?! No she wasn't crying because of all these girls harassing her. She was crying because her life was so horrible. "I can't do this anymore, I just can't….." "Yuffie?"

"Yuffie what are you doing out her…why are you crying?" leon of all people was there witnessing her mental breakdown. She turned her back to him and hastily wiped her tears. "I can't…I can't do this anymore! I hate this school, my and…."

Leon wrapped her in his warm embrace. She buried her face into his chest and breathed in his scent. He rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her short raven hair. "Don't cry." Yuffie couldn't help herself, passion overcame her. Her lips greedily smashed against his and she grabbed his hair. She suckled his lips and ran her tongue against his lips.

Touching her lips, she pulled away and stared at Leon with wide eyes. "I'm sorry.' He inched towards her, 'don't be." She backed up and groaned, "we're so confused Leon. We don't know how we really feel about each other!"

"Maybe we are confused, but isn't it a good type of confused?" Yuffie smiled, it was a good type of confused. At first she hated him and thought he was a jerk, now she was practically in love with him!

"Bye Squall," she started running. He tried to keep up with her but she was too quick. "Where are you going!!" he yelled, but there was no answer just the echo of his voice.

…………………………………………………

The cool air blew in her face and the autumn leaves crunched under her feet. She kept running but she had no idea where she was going. Soon she was out the wood and in a small neighborhood.

She slowed down and started pacing up and down the sidewalks. She had let them get to her, the pink bows were probably cracking up right now.

She fell to her knees in defeat. Tears fell down her cheeks and she pulled at her hair. "YUFFIE?? Is that you?!" at first she thought she was going crazy but that voice sounded so familiar and real. "Vinnie?"

Vincent helped his sister up, "what's wrong?" More tears fell like a rapid waterfall and Yuffie forced a smile on her wet face. "Oh Vinnie!"

…………………………………………..

(A/) That was a sorry ending but I had to get this chap done. No one else is really updating around this time. There we go!!!! Vincent is finally in the story!!!! And we also got so Squffiness coming up…..


	9. boulevard of broken dreams

When Yuffie woke up she was in a small cramped room. She was practically sunken into the twin bed she was laying on. "Hello?" She called out.

She waited for a minute before throwing herself off the bed. She tiptoed around all the random junk on the floor. She turned the doorknob and ran right into her brother.

"VINNIE!!! Oh my god is it really you!!" Vincent was tackled to the ground.. "Vincent I can't believe it's you," Yuffie grabbed his silky raven hair and gave it a playful tug. He narrowed his crimson eyes at his sister, "yes it's me yuff, now get off!"

"Sorry Vin but it just that……that I thought I'd never see you again!" Yuffie would've cried but she was fresh out of tears. "Yuff, your eyes are all red tell me what's wrong.

They moved to Vincents small living room (he lives in an apartment) and Vincent poured them some tea he just made. Yuffie poured her heart out, all her problems and worries. "I don't know what how much of this I can take!! Vinnie, they were flinging eggs at me!" Yuffie beat her fist on the leather sofa.

Vincent smirked," sounds like the snobby kids at hollow bastion high." "I have friends, a nice foster mom and even a boy…" Blush flooded her face and she cut her sentence off. Vincent leaned back in his recliner, "awwwwww, does Yuffims have a boyfriend?"

'He's not my boyfriend! He's just a boy I talk to sometimes." He snickered, "maybe I'll get to meet him sometime." "I don't think I'm going to see him again," Yuffie said and lowered her eyes. "Why?"

'I'm not going back! I want to stay here with you!" Tears ran down her cheeks. " You can stay as long as you want but what about your foster mom?"

…………………………………………

It had been two weeks since the disappearance of Yuffie. Dolly called the police but no one could pick up any leads. The pink bows celebrated their triumph victory while the scarves were worried. The police were always bothering Leon because he was the last person seen with her.

Leon went back to being the cold anti-social hottie at school and he felt that Yuffie was the only one who could see past that. He walked down the school halls like a zombie. Pushing through people, he ignored everyone. "Leonhart, wait up!" Kairi ran up to him panting for air.

"What do you want?" Leon asked in an annoyed tone. "It's about Yuffie" kairi said. "Yuffie! Is she back?" "No, but I think I know where she might be," Kairi whisper making sure no one walking by heard. Leon rolled his eyes, why would Kairi care about where Yuffie was?

Kairi noticed how he was looking at her, "I know I took part in making her leave. But my mom is a wreck and I'm tired of all these police walking around my house!" Leon gave her the why-should-I-help-you look."

"Don't even give me that look! You know you what your girlfriend back!" "She's not my girlfriend, why are you always kissing her and hugging up her then?"

'Kairi, you're really starting to piss me off!! So if you know where she is tell me. The sooner I get to her the sooner I get you off my back!' kairi squealed and tried to hug Leon. "I think she's somewhere with her brother……."

……………………………………………………

Yuffie was waiting for Vincent to come home from work. She roamed around the apartment in her pjs. "Does he have something to eat around here," she peered into the fridge. The doorbell rang and yuffie banged her head inside the fridge.

Vincent never had any visitors, she thought. Tiptoeing to the door she looked out the peephole. All she could see was another eye looking back at her. She screamed and fell back onto the floor.

The person on the other side of the door inserted their key and slowly turned the knob. Yuffie glared up at the silver haired girl. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Paine, Vincent must of told you about me," Paine shut the door behind her and invited herself into the living room. "Sorry to disappoint you but he didn't tell me anything about you. So that means you have to go," Yuffie grunted and eyed the girl.

"He hasn't told you about me! Damn him, he acts like he's ashamed of me or something," Paine glared and threw herself on the sofa. "Who exactly are you?" Yuffie asked.

"I told you, I'm Paine. Aka Vincent's girlfriend." (a/n: don't look at me like that. I couldn't think of anyone else!!) (angry mob chases the manga gaka z) Yuffie nearly choked on her spit. Vinnie had a girlfriend?!?"

…………………………………………………

"And the pink bows put a pink slip of paper in my locker. It was like a 'kick me' sign or something! Girls were chasing me and some people were calling me 'Xu'." While waiting for Vincent to come home Yuffie decided to tell Paine her problems.

"Xu…I know Xu!" Yuffie chewed at her bottom lip, "Well, what about her? Why does everyone talk about her like she's a ghost?" "she would have been a ghost if her plans had been fulfilled," Paine spoke in a low spooky tone. 'what do you mean by 'fulfilled plans'?"

"Before xu came to my school she was tortured by the old pink bows. I believe the pink bows she went to school with graduated. Except for one, Rinoa Heartily."

"Rinoa…"

"Yeah, rinoa. Those girls tortured Xu till she couldn't take it anymore."

"What happened!!!!"

Paine stared blankly at the bouncing girl, "she went into the school bathroom and shoved a bottle of painkillers down her throat."

"uh….." Yuffies words choked up in the base of her throat. Her face turned a slight green and her hear skipped a beat. "Are you okay kid?' Paine pulled the small girl from the sofa and they stumbled outside.

Yuffie coughed back the vile threatening to come up. She inhaled the air and blinked back a few tears. "Maybe we should stay out here, you look like you need some fresh air." Paine leaned on the wooden balcony railing. "I'm not good with picturing death," Yuffie whispered.

"Hey who's that?" Paine pointed out into the parking lot. A guy ran through cars and seemed to be coming their way. "Maybe it's Vincent," Paine inferred. Yuffie shoke her head, that couldn't be Vinnie. Than she saw the mop of dark brown hair and the scar. Squall?!

Leon got across the parking lot and stared up at Yuffie. He smiled at her, something that was really rare. She ran down the apartment stairs and leapt into his arms.

This time Leon showered her with kisses. She giggled as the kisses traveled down her neck. "Yuff why did you run away," he whispered into her neck. Yuffie blushed and held him tighter.

"Excuse me kids but I don't think Vincent likes you kissing all over his sister," paine yelled down from the balcony. The couple finally noticed vincent behind them. He encircled the hugging couple. "so you're Leon……"

………………………………………………

(A/N) I had to hurry up and get this chap out because of report cards.(dun dun dunnnnnn.) I decide to add a little bit of an extra from a story I'm thinking of writing. I'd like to see if people would like me to write this story…….

………………………………………..

PREVIEW---

The very worst part of you….

……………………………………….

Yuffie watched Sephiroth descend down the dim school hallway. He smiled at her and gave her a small wave. She could fell her heart skip a beat and she instantly started playing with her chains around her neck nervously as he walked by.

"Yuffie! Earth to Yuffie," sora waved his hand in front of Yuffies zoned out face. "I think she was staring at the kings of preps," he said to Riku.

"I was not!!" she yelled but also blushed brightly. "Yuffie look at us! We're punks they're preps, we don't mix! It's like water and oil!" Riku exclaimed, he slammed his locker shut and peered at her.

Yuffie looked down at her black boy shorts, switchfoot shirt and black chucks. "he thinks differently! In fact he invited me to his house party he's having Friday."

Riku rolled his eyes," Yuffie, you don't wanna trust boys with silver hair." "riku that was the lamest excuse ever! You have silver hair!" "And I know first hand how sexy silver head people are. We can have anyone we want and if I was him I'd be hitting tifa right now!!"

"Dude, that's way too much info," groaned sora and he walked away. "so you get on my case but what about Soras," Yuffie tapped her foot. Riku snorted, "oh you mean Kairi right?" "why does he get to go with a prep and you're not on his back!!"

"That's cause they're keeping it on the low. Only you and me know they're going out." Yuffie stomped her foot and cried out in frustration, "what's the difference!!!!" "Whatever yuffie, all I know is that Seph wants to get you in bed," before Yuffie could utter a word he started down the hall, "either believe it or not."

Yuffie cried out in disgust. She punched her fist into her locker. "Is hurting yourself going to solve anything." Yuffie glared up at Leon, the one prep she hated the most.

…………………………………………….

(A/N) there you go. I gave you a preview to make up for how suckie this chap was. Tell me what you think!


	10. womans intuition

I'M BACK! Sorry I took so long, I've been having major writer blocks and did I mention that I HATE school. But I couldn't ignore my fans!

Leon: You have fans?

Manga gaka: oh course I do! Ummm don't I?

Leon: no.

Yuffie: Oh come on Leon! Don't crush the authors' ego!

Manga gaka: I'm just going to start this story before I have another mental breakdown…..

……………………………………………………….

The pink bows walked through the halls with their heads higher than ever. Now that Yuffie was gone they had no competition and that meant they could walk over anyone. They had the up most power in the entire school.

They reached their lockers and waited for Rinoa to signal them to open their lockers. Rinoa flipped her hair and began unlocking her locker. When all four of them had their lockers open the whole hallway got quiet.

Inside each four lockers small red scarves dangled inside. The whole hallway was completely frozen and the pink bows were the center of attention but not in the way they wanted to be. Kairi couldn't help but smile, she knew who did this.

Yuffie grinned and walked down the hallway with her hands planted on her hips. Rinoa noticed a shiny pink pin on Yuffies shirt that said 'down with the pink bows!'

Once Yuffie was in front of them she pulled out a sip lock baggie full of those pins. "Who wants a pin?" She waved the baggie around like an auctioneer. Almost instantly a crowd of frenzy people surround Yuffie snatching pins like it was the newest fashion statement.

Rinoas face turned a bright shade of red, "is there anyway to squish that bug for good! No one insults us like that!" Yuffie smirked and walked to her class giving out pins on the way. She had to say, it felt good to make Rinoa upset. Hell, it felt good to be back.

……………………………………………………..

"Guess who's back Seifier," Sephiroth sat next to his friend. Seifier looked up from his classwork, "what the hell are you talking about?"

"Yuffie Kisuragi is back in action! I swear I've never seen Rinoas eyes bulge out so much," Sephiroth laughed but stopped when the teacher shot him a glare.

"yuffie…..She's going to pay for messing with my head."

…………………………………………….

Yuffie was struggling to stay awake during another one of her teachers dull lectures. That's the thing she hated the most about school, the teachers. She decided to start a conversation with Nida and Selphie while the teacher bored everyone else to death.

"So what have I missed?" yuffie smiled at the two girls," I've noticed a few changes. Like, I haven't seen cloud all day, Leon's avoiding me, plus nida, I haven't seen you all hugged up with Tidus. And the biggest thing of all is that Seifier hasn't been following me around."

Nida and selphie frowned. They exchanged glances and Nida decided to explain everything. "Okay Yuff, here's what's up……"

…………………………………………………………….

**_(Flashback!)_**

Nida and Tidus sat on the warm boiler rooms floor. The boiler room, yep the ideal make out room. But they weren't making out. "I can't believe she gave up and ditched us like that," nida groaned. Tidus rubbed her back, "there is plenty of other girls that can take her place."

Nida snickered, "that's the stupidest thing I've heard this week! Tidus, friends aren't toys! You can't replace them."

"What's up with your attitude! I was just trying to make **you** feel better."

Nida stood up and looked sadly at her boyfriend. "You're the reason I'm not feeling good, not Yuffie." Tidus shot up and buried his hands into his sandy hair, "What did I do now!"

"According to my woman intuition, you like some one else," she said just above a whisper. "What's with you and this 'woman intuition'! I guess I should use my 'guys intuition' and say that you like that goth guy!" Once again Tidus had one of his pissy fits.

Nidas mouth gaped open and she tried to deny it but she couldn't say anything. Did she like Riku? She massaged her aching temples, this really wasn't happening was it?"

"I knew it! I just knew I was right! You like Riku," tidus taunted. "No I don't,' nida stuttered.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Yes I do!"

Tidus stared at nida, "you do?" tears ran down her cheeks and she smiled slightly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall for him….."

Unexpectedly Tidus broke into a fit of laughter., 'why are you crying? I understand." She wiped her tears, "I hope you and yuna are happy together." "And I hope the same for you and Riku."

…………………………………………………….

"So me and Tidus are officially over," Nida sighed. Yuffie looked slyly at her, "I knew it! You and Riku would make a cute couple!" Selphie giggled, "you know who else is a cute couple. Cloud and aerith."

Yuffie felt her heart stop and her smile was wiped right off her face. Selphie continued to giggle until nida nudged her in the ribs.

"They go out?" she whispered to herself. "yep who ever thought the schools biggest nerd would snag one of the schools biggest hotties," Nida chuckled. Yuffie tried to laugh but she was afraid she would hack up her heart. Okay maybe she had a little feelings for him but she threw them to the side along time ago.

"You're not mad are you?' Selphie asked. "No not at all, I got Leon." the bell rang and she parted of her friends and walked right into Cloud. Uncomfortable was the word to describe how they both felt.

Yuffie looked down at the floor and tried to walk around him before he said anything but it was to late. "So you're back."

So you go with Aerith," yuffie spat her word dripped with sarcasm. Cloud groaned, "I thought since you and Leon are together, me and Aerith could….."

Yuffie stopped him, "I'm okay with you two going out. It doesn't really faze me." She knew she was lying through her teeth. "well, that went better than I thought it would," he ran his hand through his hair, "oh yeah Leonhart told me to give this to you."

He handed her a slip of paper and walked off. As soon as he was out of sight Yuffie tore the note. She read it five times and held it to her heart.

The note said, 'meet me in the boiler room.' If her woman intuition was right, she wasn't ready for what was ahead.

…………………………………………………………….

Manga gaka: I have good news ! I will be updating the girl next door and starting 'the very worst part of you' very soon.

Fans: yay!

Leon: I didn't think you were capable of having any fans. But you proved me wrong.

Manga gaka: yep! By the way, the next chapter is going to be action packed! So stay tuned!


	11. meet me in the boiler room

Yuffie followed the steps down to the boiler room. She was practically choking on her heart. Chuckling her heart she turned the doorknob and stepped into the warm room.

It was completely empty. 'What is this, some kind of joke,' she thought. "Nice one Cloud!" fuming, she turned around and ran right into someones firm chest. Leons chest to be exact.

"Squall…ummm you wanted to talk to me?" He stepped closer to her and each time she stepped back. His expression was blank as usual. "Why aren't you talking," she was starting to panic.

Yuffie stumbled backwards but Leon held her shoulders. His mouth came down on her trembling ones. 'Is this for real?' she gasped and he took full advantage of that, his tongue slid into her mouth.

'This is good and all, but what am I suppose to do,' she closed her eyes. His hand buried itself in her hair, massaging her scalp. The other hand encircled her.

'Air! I need air,' she tried to gently nip his tongue but bit it. "OWWW! What the hell!" Leons hand let her go and he held his swore tongue. "I'm…uhhh, so sorry. I couldn't breathe!" She pulled his hands away from his tongue and examined it. Little teeth marks shown. "It's not that bad," she lied.

"Kiss it!" he joked. Yuffie smirked and grabbed his face. She kissed his forehead then his nose and she lightly kissed his lips, "you're such a baby, Squall." "You know you like it…"

…………………………………………

Seifier watched yuffie slip down the stairs leading to the boiler room. 'Where is she going?' she slipped into the room leaving a small crack. He crept down the stairs and leaned lightly against the warm door.

He grabbed the doorknob so the door wouldn't creak open. Peering into the crack he saw Yuffie and Leon making out.

'Those bitches are shoving their tongues down each others throat!' He backed away from the door. 'Shes got me going crazy again,' he beat his fist against the walls. 'She's going to die, damn it!'

…………………………………………..

"Your lips are totally frosted," Nida grinned. Selphie giggled, "maybe you should wear your lips like that all the time." They were waiting for the final minutes of class to run out. "Maybe I will," yuffie said slyly.

"Trust me Yuff, you can't handle the boiler room," Nida being someone who was always in the boiler room, should know.

The bell rang and Yuffie made a mad dash to the door. She was suppose to meet Leon at the front of the school. She decided to take a shortcut so she wouldn't have to deal with crowds of students running her over.

As usual the halls weren't as pack and she went through the double doors leading outside. The weather was a lot chiller and yuffie snuggled more into her jacket. But she felt something much worse than weather. "It's been along time, Yuffiie………"

She spun around and saw Seifier right behind her. "Yeah..a long time," why was she so afraid. Her hands were shaking. His cold eyes peered at her, and she could see that his eyes were colder than Leons.

"I have to go," she mumbled and spun back around. She walked as fast as she could and she could hear his footsteps following her. He spun her around and grasped her shoulders. His lips locked hers in place. 'Do something!' she mentally kicked herself.

She jerked out of his grip and took six steps back. Wiping her lips, she gave him a bewildered stare. "What are you thinking? You just don't go around kissing everyone!"

He laughed wildly. "Have you lost it or something!" Yuffie yelled. Seifiers fist flew by her face narrowly missing her nose. She stared into his cold crazy eyes. Her mind told her to run but her legs were glued to the cold grass. He swung at her again but she dodged it.

She ran. She ran to the second school building with him right on her heels. "HELP ME!" She screamed hoping a teacher or a student was around. But everyone had been cleared out of that building.

She looked over her shoulder and saw him a little ways behind. A random book on the floor managed to trip her and send her sliding against the floor. She laid on her belly with her face pressed against the shiny floor. "You couldn't run for long bitch!" seifier stood over her.

Yuffie flipped herself over and barely dodged his foot. His came down repeatedly and made contact with her stomach several times. "stop! Please! " Seifier pinned his knees against her upper body and yanked her hair. "You tricked me! You made me fall for you then you messed around with Squall!"

He slammed her head against the floor and pulled her up to her feet. Yuffie brought her knee up into his stomach and started punching his torso but he still held onto her hair. Seifier punched yuffie square in the jaw.

The impact sent her flying into the lockers. She slid down them and collapsed on the floor. Through foggy eyes she could see him walking away but soon her vision became all red.

……………………………………………..

'I'm in love,' nida thought, 'with riku, of all people.' She wandered the school, 'me of all people!' she smoothed out the ruffles out of her school uniform and tightened her scarf.

"What are you still doing here?" A familiar voice asked. Nida spun around and saw Riku walking up the hall. "Riku, how's it been going?" she tried to act causal but it wasn't working. "Are you talking about, me and the girl I like?" he ran his hand through his silver hair.

"Yeah, was I right? You like Kairi right?" there was an awkward silence. "I did but then I realized I can't steal my best friends girlfriend." Sora had totally slipped nidas mind. 'Besides she's a jerk. I don't know why I was attracted to her."

He smiled and underneath his dark makeup she could see his eyes twinkle. "Opposites attract y-know. Look at Yuffie and Leon," nida said and watched him walk a little closer to her. "Yeah, I know," he mumbled before pressing his lips against hers.

He deepened the kiss and she felt her world spinning. Yeah, she wanted this. Her arms flung around his neck and she smiled against his lips. "I never wanted Kairi, nida. I always wanted you," he whispered against her soft full lips. Nida giggled, "I always wanted you too, goth boy."

…………………………………………………….

Yuffie pulled herself from the cold floor. Blood dripped down her forehead and her left eye was swollen shut. She leaned on the lockers for support and took some steps before becoming dizzy.

She heard footsteps coming down the hallway. 'Yuffie is that you?" She could hear nidas voice but her vision was still foggy. "She doesn't look so good." She could also recognize Rikus voice.

Nida ran over and helped yuffie sit on a bench while Riku ran to the boys bathroom for wet paper towels. 'I can't let Squall see this,' yuffie mumbled. Nida knelt in front of her and examined her swollen eye," who did this!"

"Seifier," Yuffie sobbed, "Squall is going to kill him if he sees me like this." Riku handed Nida the wet towels. "The bastard deserves it," she dapped Yuffies eye. "It's my fault,' yuffie groaned, "I didn't know I was leading him on." Nida glanced at riku, "yuff it's not your fault."

"I just want to stop all the fighting and I'm just causing more!" yuffie leapt from the bench, "maybe I shouldn't have come back to this stupid school!" Despite her battered body, she ran away.

"Things just keep getting worse around her," nida groaned.

………………………………………………..

MG: well this story is almost over.

Angry mob: the hell it is! (throws cans)

MG: ( dodging cans) there is about 4 chaps left. It's kinda sad.

Yuffie: review and tell us what you think and how you want the story to end!

Angry mob: get em' ( chases mg with pitch forks)


	12. fight Leon vs Seifier

MG: I haven't updated this story in a long time. (frowns)

Leon: Yep, you just kept everyone waiting….

MG: Shut up Leon! I'm sorry fans….and I'm sorry angry mob.

Angry mob: Just get to writing you stank bitch!

Mg: What! Oh no, now you're going to get it! (pulls out sledge hammer)

Leon: let's just start the story…

…………………………………………..

Kairi walked into Yuffies room to pester her about letting Seifier hit her. All this time she thought Yuffie was Miss tough girl, now she was crying her eyes out. "Go away Kairi," yuffie sat up and shifted the huge steak on her face over.

"I can't believe you didn't fight back! I mean, you nearly tore Rinoas head off. But you didn't even touch him," Kairi babbled. "Rinoa and Seifier are two different people," Yuffie sighed, "he's a lot bigger and stronger."

"Kairi!" Dollys voice yelled out. "Coming mom," Kairi smirked at Yuffie then went downstairs. Abe led her to her mothers office. "She's pissed,' Abe warned her and walked off.

Dolly swiveled around in her chair and frowned, "your father called.' Kairi groaned, they must of have been butting heads again. She never really liked her dad. He was always gone and he never made it to not one birthday, not one!

"What about him?" Her young mother tangled her hands in her red hair, "we're getting a divorce." Kairi was going to do a back flip and a victory dance till she looked at her mothers face. "And he wants to take you with him."

Kairi felt blood rushing through her ears and her throat started to close. "What? Why?" She croaked. Why now? Why was her father trying to take her away now? He didn't care about her! "It's a lie! He can't separate us!" Kairi ran out the office. She nearly knocked Yuffie down the stairs!

"Kairi!" She could hear her mother cry. Tears blurred her vision and she ran into her butler. Abe dropped his feather duster and hugged her. "It's okay, don't cry." "No, it's not okay! And I'm going to cry damn it!" Her pink fingernails dug into his shoulder blades. Abe patted her head. Then the doorbell rang and they split apart. "I'll get it," kairi dusted some tears off her round cheeks.

Soras smile faded when she answered the door. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was thrown into a small sloppy ponytail. Before he could ask what was wrong she grabbed his shirt and dragged him into the house.

"Kai, wait!" he stumbled up the stairs. She pushed him into her room and locked the door behind them. "You love me right?' She threw her arms around his neck. Her lips locked his in place and her tears ran onto his face.

"Kai, what's wrong?" she gazed into his cerulean eyes. "My parents are getting a divorce and my father wants to take me away."

…………………………….

Yuffie rolled off her bed and slipped on her slippers. She did all of this without removing her steak. She felt like crap, not to mention she hurt all over and she had a big steak on her face. "Yuffie," Abe stood in her doorway.

"Leon's here! I told him you're not here but he's refusing to leave!" "Oh crap," she threw her steak to him, " that's Leon for you." She ran to her bathroom and washed her hands. She peered at the mirror and shook her head in disappointment.

She needed to hide her bruised face. Hanging on the bathroom doorknob was a relaxing mask. She slid it down just in time, Leon stormed down the hallway. She stepped into the hallway, praying he wouldn't ask her to remove her ridiculous mask.

"Leon what are you doing here," she tried to smile, "I wasn't expecting you." Leon frowned and eyed her, "you haven't been at school for two days." "I've been sick," Yuffie pushed him towards the stairs, 'thanks for stopping by."

"Yuffie what's your problem," Leon planted his feet into the carpet, 'I don't even get a goodbye kiss." Leon spun on his heels and removed her mask. But instead of kissing her like he planned too, he stared at her battered face. "Yuff- what happened to you?"

"I-he,' fat tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "Who did this to you! Tell me, "he grabbed her small trembling shoulders. "No," she groaned, if she told him he'd go crazy. "Who are you trying to protect Yuffie! Why won't you tell me!"

"Be-because you'll kill them," Yuffies hands rubbed her swollen wet eyes, "please don't be mad." "Why would I be mad at you Yuffie. Whoever did this deserves a-," he looked at her watery eyes, "I mean, is who i should be mad at."

His hand gently touched her bruised cheeks and he wiped a tear from her cheek. "Tell me Yuff." He pulled her into a comforting hug and he kissed her lips softly, "trust me…."

…………………………………………………………..

Seifier and Sephiroth sat on Destiny beach, smoking and drinking. "I can't believe you beat her ass," sephiroth broke the long silence. He glared at his friends hard face, "Leon's going to kick your ass. Then the police are going to come and arrest your ass!"

"I couldn't control myself," Seifier drowned down another beer. "'I couldn't control myself'," Sephiroth mocked, "one things for sure, you'll never get married or laid."

"SEIFER!" Leon ran down the sand dunes with cloud right behind him. "Shit,' Sephiroth growled, "just like I said. The police car will be coming any minute." They stood and dusted sand off their pants. "Have you come to avenge your bitch," Seifier yelled. Cloud glanced at Leon and could see a glow of hatred in his eyes.

He knew if he tried to break up this fight that he would be missing a lot of teeth afterward. "You bastard, I'll kill you!" Leon lunged at Seifier and they both fell to the ground. Cloud glared at Sephiroth to make sure he didn't try anything.

Leon's fist slammed into Seifiers nose, breaking it instantly. And Seifier punched Leon in the stomach. Blood oozed from Seifiers nose and blood dripped down Leons brow.

………………………………………………..

Yuffie, Kairi and sora ran as fast as they could to Destiny Beach. "We have to stop them," Yuffie cried. They ran down the beach and saw the two bloody boys duking it out. "Yuffie do something!" Kairi yelled.

These two boys were out for each others blood. No one could stop them. "SQAULL!" She screamed and ran in the middle of them. "Yuffie?" Leon pushed her away.

Seifier growled and picked up a bottle of beer, "she's mine Leonhart!" He brought the bottle down on Leons head. Beer splashed everywhere and blood ran down Leons face onto his shirt.

"Shit," Sephiroth yelled, he pulled Seifier by the collar, "look what you've done." Leon was still staring right at Seifier and Yuffie was behind him. "Run damn it, before the cops come!" They disappeared.

"Squall," yuffie whispered. He turned and smiled before collapsing in the sand.

………………………………………….

Yuffie held Leons bandaged hand and glanced around the hospital room. Leon was unconscious and Seifier was in jail. She was trying to convince herself that this wasn't her fault. But it was hard.

She squeezed his hand, 'I'll work this out.

…………………………………..

MG: This chap was really short but I wanted to get it out. I haven't had a lot of time to update.

Riku: She finally got a job!

MG: what do you mean 'finally'?

Riku: ummm, nothing.

MG: Where's Leon?

Yuffie: He's not feeling so good. Y-know, after getting hit with a bottle. (slaps band-aid on Leons head.)

Leon: Damn you MG, you did this on purpose.

MG: so I added the bottle part in at the last minute, so what?

Leon: DAMN YOU! (Yuffie's holding him to hospital bed)

Riku: Review and you get nude pics of me!


	13. two days later

MG: It's bout time I started writing this fic again. I had the BIGGEST writer block. But then I looked at all my reviews and my head started swimming with ideas. I was going to write one last chapter….

Angry mob: (throws cans)

MG: (rubs head) I changed my mind.

………………………………………………

Yuffie ran down the semi-crowded hospital halls. If you were on crutches or in a wheelchair you better move out of the way! '306,306,' Yuffie passed all the 200 rooms, 'Found it.' She tried to catch her breath before bragging into the hospital room.

"Yuffie!" Leon stood in the middle of the room half-naked. He was pulling his shirt on and his prefect chest was showing. "Squallie!!" She threw her arms around him, "you're okay!!" She buried her head in his chest.

He didn't know what to do so he just patted her head. Her small breasts were pushed against him. 'whoa,' his cheeks started to heat up. "I could have went home yesterday," he sighed, "it wasn't that serious. I'm fine."

"No you're not," she reached up and brushed his hair back revealing stitches across his hairline. "Yuffie, I'm fine," he suddenly stared at her face. It was looking better, the bruising was going away. "Are you okay?" Embarrassed she turned around, "let's go," she hurried out of the room.

They stepped into the warm sunlight and let the cold air whip their bare arms. Yuffie held out her arms, closed her eyes and inhaled the winter air. Leon stared at her then imitated her. The warm sun hit them and warmed their souls.

"The sun always makes me feel better," she opened her eyes slowly, "I wish I could lay in the sun all day." "yeah," Leon looked at her, 'did you go to school yesterday?"

"No," she frowned, "I couldn't I was worried about you." He stepped closer to her, "is that all?" She could feel his body heat and she stared at her feet, "no. my face…they would say things."

"it's healing…but," she murmured. "Look at me." She wouldn't, she couldn't let him see her crying again, "no…please." Leon's breath blew against her ear as he lowered his head beside hers, "you're beautiful no matter what." He lifted her chin and kissed her lips lightly.

"uh, yeah," she backed away blushing, "of course I am. Let's go to you house to celebrate you getting out of the hospital!" he stared dumbly at her. Dead leaves whish by. "Does that mean , what I think it means?" her lips stretched into a thin smile, "I don't know Squall. Does it?"

she squealed as he swoops her into his arms and ran to his car.

…………………………………………

They were lucky they didn't get pulled over by a cop for indecent exposure and not wearing a seat belt. Yuffie sat on Leon's lap with his legs stretched across the front seats.

Their lips attacked each other's and hands were everywhere. Leon had already removed Yuffies pull over and one hand traveled up and down her legs. "yu-ff," he said between kisses, "we-ha-ve-to-go-in-si-de." He opened the car door and they toppled outside on to the cold grass.

Yuffie landed on top of Leon, giggling. He lifted her bridal style and made his way to the front door. It took five minutes for Leon to unlock his front door. And when he carried inside Yuffies head hit the doorframe. "ouchie."

She clutched her head. Leon rushed up the stairs and struggled to open his room door. 'he must really be excited,' she thought. Then she thought of it in a perverted way. Blood rushed to her face.

She was dropped softly on the bed. Leon turned his attention to his room door, locking it. How embarrassing would it be if his father or one of the maids walked in on them.

His blood was rushing to his head as his mind was filled with perverted thoughts. Side glancing he could see Yuffie unlacing her shoes. She yanked one shoe after the other off. "I could have done that for you," Leon stood over her.

She laid back with Leon over her. Kissing her neck Leon grabbed the bottom of her tank top. His fingers lightly brushed her stomach. "uh, Squall," she felt his hands over her chest. 'moving to fast,' she gasped as he pulled her tank top over her head.

Leon had record time, he had to be the fasted undresser ever. Before she could blink her socks and pants were gone, along with his shirt and socks. "Squall!!!" how horny was he?

"what?" He stopped planting kisses all over her thin body. "I never," she blushed, "we shouldn't…" "shouldn't what?" he tried to play dumb and went back to sucking her neck.

Seeing as he wasn't listening or at least not trying, she decided to get physical. Leon was tossed from the bed and on to the floor. "owww," he groaned. She scrambled and peeked over the bed ledge, "I'm so sorry!!!" She had too stop him, for a brief second she felt him against her and see the lust in his eyes. If she hadn't stopped him he would have went to far.

"oh, I get it," he stood up. He knew it all along, even though he tried to ignore it. "I'm not ready," she yelled too loud. He stared at her and chuckled. She finally admitted it and this is how he reacts. Red rushed to her face and her eyes turned to slits. "What's so funny?"

"I should have guessed you weren't ready…just looking at your…" Yuffie looked do at her half-dressed body. She still had plain white bra on but she also was wearing boy's red and white Spiderman underwear. Not sexy!!!!

"Kill me now," she groaned, "they were the only pair I had left!" Leon smirked, "whose underwear are they?" Yuffie laid back and cover her tomato face. 'Great, he thinks I steal little boys underwear.'

Weight laid lightly on her and she uncovered her face. "Squall…" "It's okay," he assured her. Her body sank into the mattress and her arms were wrapped around his neck. "We won't…."

………………………………………………..

(Clouds house)

Guys' night was something Leon always tried to get out of but cloud always forced him to come over. Curse the blond for knowing all of his dirt. Sora was also present and sprawled out on the living room floor clenching his playstation controller in his hands. Cloud and Leon sat quietly on the sofa.

"Man, you guys are too quiet! Now I really wish Riku was here," Sora said without looking from the flat screen. "where is he any way?" cloud smirked. Sora rolled his eyes, "smooching with his new girlfriend."

"awwww, is my brother jealous?" Cloud teased. "Shut up Cloud," Sora pouted, "I just miss my friend." Boo-Hoo!! Leon and Cloud rolled their eyes.

"So Leon, how things go with Yuffie yesterday?" Cloud nudged his friend, "you know." "No I don't know," Leon stated and frowned. "Come on Leon, let us in on the details," Sora joined in, "was she a 34A or in the B's?"

POW!!! Leon slapped Sora across the head, a blood vessel was visible on his left temple. "God," Sora clutched his aching head, "we never held out on you!"

"What we did is none of you guys business," Leon crossed his arms, "but…" Cloud and Sora grinned, now they were going to get all the juicy details. He told them everything, except about the Spiderman underwear.

"Whoa! You didn't get any action!!" Sora shouted, "you just got a touchie-feelie!" POW!!! This time Cloud slapped Soras head, "like you got any action!"

Turning his attention from Sora to Leon, Cloud said, "almonds and pecans." Was he serious, Leon lifted one eyebrow, "what?' Cloud sighed, "feed her almonds and pecans. Everyone knows pecans and almonds makes people horny." BAM!!!

Cloud clutched his head. "why don't you two shut up!" Leon growled. "Why are you two so violent?!" Sora went back to playing his game, "where's Riku when you need him?"

……………………………………………….

Riku had taken Nida to a slightly expensive Japanese restaurant. They sat at one of the round red tables. Tan paper Japanese lanterns hung over their heads and red lights were draped over their heads. The restaurant was semi-crowded and they were forced to sit in the far-isolated corner.

Riku didn't wear anymore dark make-up but wore a black shirt and dark denim. Nida had noticed this change and was a little surprised. She didn't even care if he was liked to wear dark eyeshadows, she didn't want him to change himself.

He nervously pushed his stir-fry around his plate. "It's okay to look at me Riku." His head shot up and he blushed, "I-I…" She smiled and batted her long lashes, "why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know," he shifted in his seat and eyed her sushi. Anything was better than looking at her face. What had given him the courage to kiss her that day? "Do you want some?"

"huh?"

"My sushi, do you want some?" Instead of looking at her face his eyes went to her chest. She had worn a low cut lacy green cami. So his eyes were kind of drawn in. 'great I can't look at her face but I can look at her tots,' he groaned, rolling his eyes. "Thanks."

As he reached for the sushi his hand accidentally knocked over soda. The soft drink splashed on to her chest and the floor. "I'm so sorry!!" He wailed reaching over the table with a handful of napkins he tried to help. He didn't notice that he was patting nidas damp chest. "Gwahh," he shrieked as she looked at him strangely.

He imagined all the things she was thinking. 'she probably thinks I did that on purpose,' he wanted to pull his silver locks out, ' she thinks I'm a boob-fondler!!' "I'm sorry," he cried out but she held his hand still on her chest. His cerulean eyes met her hazel eyes.

A familiar laugh interrupted their intense eye contact. Tidus walked by with arm around Yuna. Riku slung himself back in his chair. 'Great Tidus the asshole,' Riku frowned, 'right when she was going to say something."

He stared down at the hand that had just had been over her heart. Tidus didn't notice them sitting in their lonely corner at first but then his eye met nidas. She glanced away then back then away again. He understood that look and escorted Yuna away.

"Well, this is awkward," Riku mumbled. Nida tried to smile, "naw, it's okay. Because we're together." Riku mustered up enough courage to look at her face. Loose brown waves fell down her shoulders and framed his face. Wide hazel eyes stared at him, full lips begged to be kissed and chestnut skin wanting to be touched.

"I really like you," he smiled wolfishly. "I like you too," she reached out and grasped his hand.

………………………………………..

The day that Seifier had gotten arrested he was immediately released. At moments like this he was glad his parents were rich. His dad even paid Leons med bills. 'boys will be boys and fight over some pretty girl," his father stated. But as Seifier sat in his jail cell, he knew he had taken it too far.

Yuffie would never forgive him. Leon wouldn't let him near Yuffie. He was now labeled an insane, stalker, woman beater. Everyone at school hated him.

He sat in his room and sipped his bitter beer. Rinoa was suppose to be stopping by, something he wasn't looking forward to. But what did he have to look forward to now a days. He took another long sip and placed to bottom down beside his bed before he lay down.

The door creaked open, Rinoa stood there silently. She wore a clingy light blue halter dress and a pink bow hung loosely around her neck. "so?" He sat up.

"how long are you going to be like this?" Seifier chuckled, "since when did you care? Admit it, all you ever care about was Squall." Her thin lips parted and she walked over to him. Her tiny hands grasped the front of his shirt.

She couldn't deny it. She wanted to lie about it so bad, Seifier knew she did. Ever since middle school Leon and Seifier fought for her affection. And Leon always won. But now that Lon has given up on Rinoa, Seifier thought she would run into his arms. He was only partial right.

Rinoa still chased after Leon and it had its effects. She was no longer sweet and kind-hearted like she was in middle school. She was cold-hearted, obnoxious and belittled others. Seifier wasn't sure if only Leon had played a part in changing her.

He ignored the change most of the time and thought of the girl she use to be. But she was using him, trying to make up for not having "Squall". At first he didn't mind, but it was starting to wear on him.

Rinoa crushed her lips against him and saddled him. Seifier looked blankly at her, not kissing back. "Why do you always have to bring him up?" She groaned, "what about us?" Seifiers patience was wearing thin, he wanted her to leave. His left hand grasped the bow around her neck, jerking her face closer to his, " "us"?! you never thought of us."

He roughly pushed her off of him. "maybe I haven't," Rinoa cried, "but we're both alone so we might as while make the best of it!" 'damn her,' Seifier watched her rise from the bed. One hand reached behind her neck and she untied the straps. With the other hand she unzipped the blue dress.

At it fell to the floor Seifier tried his best to look away. Then his eyes swam up and down her body. His chest tightened and he watched her saddle him again…."

…………………………………………………….

Rinoa had fallen asleep next to him. Her nude body pressed against him, wanting more attention. He was awake and disgusted with himself.

………………………………………………………….

(Leon's house)

"Jacuzzi, I like that word," Yuffie sank further in the hot tub. Leon followed her into the steaming water, he was slightly amused at how amazed she was. She had never been in a hot tub, an indoor super-size hot tub in fact. About ten sumo wrestlers could take a bath in this hot tub.

"Glad you like it," Leon smiled. He also liked the fact that he was seeing Yuffie in a forest green string bikini. Red raised on his cheeks. "Are you okay Squall?" Yuffie sat closer to him and placed her small hand on his forehead., "you look a little red."

"It's the water," he lied, "it's very hot." Yuffie giggled, "just admit it Squallie!" Leon cringed, ""squallie"?" Yuffie pouted, "nickname." He rolled his eyes. "Well anyway. Just admit you wanted to see me in my bathing suit!"

"I DO NOT!!!" He shouted blushing. Yuffie shrugged, "whatever you say. I guess I'll start wearing one pieces. I might even wear a big shirt and shorts." Leon was mentally screaming, but he mumbled, "whatever."

He brushed his damp hair back and Yuffie caught a small glimpse of his stitches. He saw her looking, "it's okay Yuffie." A knot was in her throat and she choked back tears. "Yuffie."

"I'm sorry," she smiled.

"Yuffie."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like pecans and almonds?"

………………………………………………………………

Leon had made Yuffie eat about two bowls of almond and pecans, anymore and she would turn into a nut. After forty minutes they got out of the hot tub. "ewww," Yuffie looked at her pruney hands, "I have grandma hands!"

She waddled beside of Leon, following him to his bedroom. He opened the door and prayed Cloud was right.

Yuffie reached for her clothes that were scattered over his bed but stopped. Leons breath blew softly in her ear. He pressed against her back. His fingers traced up her back to the damp bikini tops strings. He tugged the first knot free and Yuffie gasped.

Before he could untie the top free she spun around. She immediately noticed that she had made a big mistake. He wrapped his around her waist and pulled her in. her poorly covered chest pressed against him. "Yuffie groaned, "I need you."

"No!" She placed her hands between their chest. One of his hands buried itself in her raven hair and he kissed her. With the other hand he brushed the bikini strings. He was so tempted to tug them and toss the annoying fabric to the side.

But he stopped himself. He pulled away and sighed. Yuffie panted and reached for her clothes. She fumbled around trying to pull her jeans on as fast as she could, along with her pullover.

"yuff," Leon groaned. She ignored him and walked out the room. "I had fun," she hurried down the stairs, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Close call, she ran out the front door. Her face was flushed and her hair hung wildly in her face. Why was he always pushing it, rushing her.

She reached in her pocket and received her cell phone. Abe or Vincent would have to come and get her. Right now she couldn't trust Leon. He might take her somewhere else and try to seduce her. She couldn't risk it.

Right then a candy apple mini cooper pulled into Leons driveway. Yuffie brushed her hair out of her eyes and peered through the windshield. Rinoa stepped out of her cooper and smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress. Her high heels clinked loudly on the pavement.

She stood right before Yuffie and her dark eyes stared into Yuffies. Yuffie stared back. Rinoas lips were bruised and there were two hickeys on her neck. Yuffie wondered who did that to Rinoa and why she was showing up at Leons house like this. Was she trying to make Leon jealous?

Rinoa growled and pushed by Yuffie. Yuffies cell phone flew from her hand and scattered on the ground. But Yuffie ignored the cell phone and looked back at Rinoa. She was reminded that her troubles were far from over.

…………………………………………………

MG: Yeah I was about to write two more chaps and call it quits. But then I got inspired!!! By the way, when Riku said "tots" he was talking about Nidas boobs. What a perv!

Riku: I am not!!!!

MG: Whatever, you're not the only perv. (stares at leon) So why don't you guys review and drop some ideas. I write a lot more chaps, I promise!!!


End file.
